Nobarakyou
by AngelKity
Summary: Got Ch14 up. Go me. Nobarakyou, the wild rose assassin, stops by in Tokyo, though it disrupts the future that the dream gazers see.
1. Rose Petals

Part 1 – Rose Petals 

The bright full moon loomed over the city of Tokyo giving all the lights in the busy city bellow a twinkle glow like stars. People walked back and forth down below on the streets without a care in the world. Not knowing the fate of earth and their lives are being battled out right now. Not noticing the person on top of the metal beams on Tokyo Tower watching them all. 

The person was a woman in who looked to be in her thirties. Her rose red colored eyes watched all the activity down below in the street with a bored look. Dark red streaks in her hair shone from the moons light looking like streams of blood in her dark black hair. She pushed back the strand of hair to the side of her face, continuing to watch the people down below. Her dark black business suit blended into the dark while the white shirt with the black tie stood out, shining in the moonlight. Her black skirt reached down to her knees and she wore low one-inch black dress shoes. 

Then next to her appeared a wolf with glowing yellow eyes and dark gray black fur. Absentmindly she reached down scratching behind the ears. 

"Find her." The women said with a flat tone. The wolf gave a bark in reply and jumped down. Bouncing from beam to beam reaching to the ground and running off unnoticed by the people. Closing her eyes she could see through the wolf's eyes. Opening her eyes again she disappeared in a whirl of dark red rose petals. She had some visits to make. 

* So you like, you like? I'm sorry if it was a tad bit off but I wanted to give off the mysterious, cliffhangers like feel to it. Did I do it? Oi… Feedback welcome, as always. ::crawls under her blankie to sleep:: - Angel Kitty9798


	2. A Reunion of Friends

Part 2 – A Reunion of Friends? 

Seishirou Sakurazuka let out a stream of smoke from the cigarette. He looked around with his eye watching the other angels do their normal things. /Kamui/ was sitting down with Nataku on his knee, Kanoe was watching Satsuki with the beast and Yuuto was flirting with Kanoe. So it was pretty much boring. He tapped his cigarette to dump the ash and walked off. He was bored. The others saw him go but didn't saw anything. 

As he walked down the dark hallway heading towards the exit he felt another presence close by. To close, as in right next to him. Stopping he tried it sense who the other presence is. It wasn't an another one of the angel and no one ever come by down here. 

Then a pair of slender arms wrapped up around his shoulder and a head rested on his shoulder. A fragrance of rose petals filled the air mixed with the sweet smell of sakura. Seishirou frowned knowing who the person was. Someone he hasn't seen in many, many years. 

"My, my Seishirou happy to see you again. Yet, you don't seem happy to see me. Is that anyway to treat your _best _friend?" a silky voice whispered in his ear. Seishirou couldn't help by smirk at his friend. 

"Bara-chan." He said. A small chuckle whispered in his ear. He felt the arms disappear and in front of him stepped a long time friend, Bara Koukenno.

"My, my Cherry Boy, your still a cutie pie as ever!" Bara said as she winked. Her rose red colored eyes smiled with mischief. Seishirou frowned at the old nick name. He _hated_ that name! Bara was way too much like Hokuto for her own good. 

"So why are you here." Seishirou asked. Bara gave him a hurt look. 

"B-but Cherry Boy! Can't I just visit my old time bestest, bestest buddy! The one who I used to dress up as-"Bara was saying before Seishirou clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying the rest of the sentence. 

"I kindly remind to never, _ever _mention that! Ever." Seishirou said, getting annoyed. Bara merely rolled her eyes. Seishirou pulled his hand back to see his palm covered with spit. He frowned and whipped it off on his jacket, glaring at Bara through his sunglasses. Bara just gave a cheeky grin. 

"Your to much for a child. What are you 30 now? Yet you still act like 3." Seishirou said. Bara rolled her eyes mimicking Seishirou. 

"Yea, yea. I don't need a lecture from you. I just came by to say hi since I'm back in Tokyo. Is it so hard to see my good friend again! Hn, I guess so. However, I'm not one playing with a rather pretty little boy and killing his beloved sister. Making him all angst and not to mention pissed at you about it. My, my Seishirou. You sure do have a way with pretty men." Bara said with a smirk as she put her hand on her chin. 

"And my, my do you speak a lot. After all these years I'd thought you'd at least learn to shut that mouth of yours once and a while. Guess not." Seishirou said. Bara just smiled even more. 

Then they stopped talking as they heard some footsteps coming from behind. It was Nataku. His ribbon wrapped around him as he walked towards them. 

"Father said he felt another presence, that wasn't one of the seven Angels." Nataku said. Then he looked up at Bara. Bara smiled and waved hello to him. 

"Now who is this fellow? Another one of the Angels?" Bara asked as she walked up to him. Then she gently took a hold of the bioroid's chin lifting it up so she can have a better look in his eyes. 

"A very pretty young man, yet with the eyes of an innocent child." Bara whispered, smiling as she saw the startled look from Nataku's face. She let go of his face stepping back. Then she looked up at the person behind Nataku. 

"May I ask who are you?" Fuuma asked looking at Bara over his sunglasses. 

"Yes you may!" Bara replied with an ever so cheeky-innocent grin. Seishirou on the other hand sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Bara was giving him a headache like she always did long ago. Yet now it seemed worse then ever before. It's been a while since he last seen or talk to Bara. He's totally forgotten about her sarcastic, cute attitude. 

"So who are you?" Fuuma asked finding her attitude quit amusing, seeing Seishirou tending to his headache. 

"The names Bara Koukenno! The Nobarakyou. Well I would love to stay and chat but I must get going. Have some assignments to do by the damn government." Bara said giving a sigh. 

"So many people to kill yet so little time. Also I've got a nagging weed bush calling out to me saying it wants food. Hey Cherry Boy, don't you think it's time for you to feed the Tree? I went by to visit earlier before I came by and I think its flower are looking a tad bit on the white side. Also it was on a nagging streak! I don't know how you put up with it! Hey Cherry Boy, come by something all right? Gotta catch up you know! You know where to find me. You always do." Bara said. Then she jumped back, disappearing in a whirl of rose petals. 

"Where did she go?" Nataku asked. 

"To feed the Bush." Seishirou said lighting another cigarette. 

"Nobarakyou. The wild rose assassin? Anyways she seems an amusing women. Have her stop by again sometime." Fuuma said waving off as he went back to the other angels. He only stopped, smirking. 

"Cherry Boy." Then he walked off with Nataku following him. 

Seishirou frowned and then looked down at his cigarette. He already used it all in one blow. With a sigh he walked off, to buy more cigarette. He's going to need more than a pack now that the Nabarakyou is back in Tokyo. 

* My gosh that was hard. Now with the writing but trying to figure out the names. I mean I don't know if I should call Fuuma with one u or two then there was the whole Fuuma, or /Kamui/ thing. I really didn't want to keep writing /Kamui/ so I decided to just go with Fuuma. Is that all right with you peoples? Please say yes! ;_; Also with the Nataku, Kazuki. I kept writing Kazuki and ended up beating myself for it. Why I don't know. I always referred to Nataku as Kazuki for some weird unknown reason that only my mind makes me do. Sorry if Sei-chan was a bit OOC. But you like right? Oi… Well feedback always welcomed! ::runs off to think of more ways to torture the sexy Sakurazukamori:: 


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Part 3 – Surprise, Surprise 

Subaru Sumeragi looked up at the sakura falling down from the trees. The blossoms where all a white color. The way he liked them to be. Not pink, knowing that they where they're unnatural color. 

"There beautiful aren't they?" Subaru turned around; surprised he didn't hear anyone coming up behind him. He saw a women, attractive, but yet not his type. Her rose colored eyes smiled at him with mischief. 

Subaru couldn't help but notice how much her eyes reminded him of the youngest seal, Yuzuriha Nekoi. Infact she looked a lot like the young inugami mistress. The way her bang covered part of her right eye, and was a dark black color. Only her hair had streaks of dark red in her, making it look like blood. She wore a suit like Seishirou where. The black business suit, only with a skirt and without the long over coat. 

Before he knew it the women was right up into his face. Subaru blinked, surprised to even speak. She smiled and lightly tapped his nose. 

"So I'm guessing you're the pretty boy Cherry Boy likes so much ne? I've always wanted to me you. They way he goes one and on about you. I swear he'd be kissing my fist to shut him up before he got to kiss you first." Bara said backing up slightly. Subaru frowned at the smiling women. She also had that cheerfulness like Yuzuriha. Did she have an older sister she happens to forget to mention? 

"Who are you?" Subaru asked trying not to sound rude. Bara gave him a hurt look. 

"So looks like Sei-chan never told you about me. I'm hurt. Well I'll talk to the luck bastard later. The names Bara, Bara Koukenno. The Nobarakyou!" Bara said flashing him a grin and throwing a victory sign. 

Subaru blinked yet again, trying to recover from her cheerfulness impact. The Nobarakyou? He heard of them, not much but only the basics. The assassins like the Sakurazukamori, only they killed for the Bush, a rose bush. Also said that there shikigami's where always wolves or animals from the canine family. 

"How do you know Seishirou-san?" Subaru demanded, getting ready to set up a kekkai. Bara waved her hands frantically. 

"Hey, hey now! I'm not here to fight or anything. Just came back to Japan for a little visit. That's all, swear! I'm not after to kill you or anything. Besides, Cherry Boy will have my head if I hurt his precious little, Subaru-kun." Bara said with a sigh. The she gave a sly smiles towards him with a matching grin. 

"Not that I blame him. I can see why he likes you. Sei-chan always did have good taste." Bara commented. Subaru could feel his face turn red. She may look like Yuzuriha but she was evil like his twin sister, Hokuto. 

"Well I got to get going. I got a weed wanting some dinner. Also got some stuff to do. I hope to see you soon, Subaru-kun." Bara said giving him a wink. Then she started to disappear in a whirl of rose petals. 

"Here. Thought you may like this, don't tell Cherry Boy though. He'll have my head if he found out I gave you this!" Bara said throwing him a white envelope before she disappeared within the tornado of red petals. 

Subaru caught the envelope as it flew towards him. He looked up to only see some left over rose petals falling with the sakura. Then he looked down at the envelope, then opened it. Subaru didn't find and letter, just a single picture. As he looked at it, the young Sumeragi's eyes nearly popped out of their socket. 

The picture was of Seishirou and the Nobarakyou, Bara. Only they looked to be 10 years old and very, child like. Bara was dressed up as what looked to be something he was sure Hokuto would dress him up in. Seishirou on the other hand was dressed up like an angel. The white flowing robe, a fake halo over his head and the fluffy cute little wings. No matter how cute Seishirou looked in the picture Subaru noticed that the sakurazukamori had his arms crossed over his chest with a visible scowl on his face. A little harp was at his feet and Bara was resting her arm on his shoulder, posing for the camera. 

Subaru couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

- _Are you going to feed me yet? I'm hungry! Do you know how many days I went without food?_ - 

Bara sighed as she tried in vain to ignore the whining from an overgrown rose bush. It was large, spreading out all over the greenhouse, mixed with other roses. Somewhere white, others yellow and pink along with a variety of different colors. However one the bush had red petals. A dark, blood red. Like the sakura it's petals where white, only turning red from the victims blood she feed to it. 

"Your always hungry. The last time I feed you was 2 days ago. Ok? You can last till tonight. All right?" Bara said giving an annoyed sighed. She sat down at one of the garden benches. She pushed her glasses back, letting them rest on top of her head, pushing her bangs out in many directions but Bara didn't care. 

_- All right! _ –

The bush said giving a whining affect to it. Bara merely rolled her eyes as she patiently waited. Then a gray, black colored wolf appeared in front of her. Bara smiled at her shikigami. It has never failed her once. 

"Did you find her?" Bara asked, even though she knew the answer to her question. The shikigami wouldn't come back without full filling its request from its master. The wolf nodded, its tongue hanging out of its mouth like a dog manner. 

"Show me." Bara commanded, standing up to follow the shikigami. 

_-You going to get me food now?_ – The bush asked with a hopeful hint. 

"No, I told you. Later tonight! I'm going to go visit someone." Bara said as she placed her sunglasses back in place. 

- _Oh? Who?_ – 

Bara smiled at the thought of the person she was looking for. Then looked at an old crinkled picture in her hand. 

"My daughter." She said, putting the picture back in the inside pocket of her jacket. The bush grew silent as in understanding. Then she walked out following the shikigami. Only stopping to change out of her work clothes into something else. 

Yuzuriha Nekoi walked through the park bored. She didn't have any homework so decided to go to the park and get some ice cream after school. She did get her ice cream however she didn't have any place to really go an hang out. Kasangi-san was working and the other seals where busy. 

"Inuki I'm bored! I don't know what to do!" Yuzuriha whined. The inugami looked up at its mistress and gave a whine. It was bored to. Yuzuriha sighed then perked up as she heard something. It sounds like music. A soft sweet melody ringing out in the air. Curious Yuzuriha went out to see what it was. 

Soon Yuzuriha saw the source of the sweet music. She saw a women a lot older than her sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. She was playing a flute. Her eyes where closed and she was slightly hunched over, so into her music that she didn't notice the outside world. 

Yuzuriha saw she was really pretty to. Her long dark black hair was died in a lose braid, but strands of hair curved around her face. She wore simple overalls and a white t-shirt. Her only jewelry a watch on her wrist. A simple black mini backpack was laid on the ground near her feet. 

Then Yuzuriha snapped out of her thoughts realizing that the music has stopped and the women was staring at her. Yuzuriha blushed, seeing that she was caught staring.  
"I-I'm sorry to disturb you. I heard the pretty music and I…" Yuzuriha trailed off looking down at her feet. 

"It's all right. I can understand you being curious. I'm always curious myself. But be careful! Remember that curiosity killed the cat!" the women said with a smile. 

"Hey their buddy. You're a pretty dog." 

Yuzuriha looked up surprised to see the women was looking at Inuki. Yuzuriha blinked in surprised. The only person who ever saw Inuki where people at the shrine, Kasangi-san and the other seals. 

"You can see Inuki?" Yuzuriha asked. The women nodded with a gentle smile. A grin broke out on Yuzuriha's face. 

"Inuki look! Another person can finally see you! Just like Kasangi-san!" Yuzuriha yelled out excitedly. The women smiled even more. 

"You have a very special dog. I feel honored to see such a special creature." The women said. Yuzuriha smiled and held up her hand towards the pretty women. 

"My names Yuzuriha Nekoi! This is Inuki!" Yuzuriha said happily. 

"My name is Bara Koukenno." Bara said with a smile as she took Yuzuriha's hand in a friendship welcoming.

- Yes, that is the picture that Sei-chan never wanted Bara to ever mention again. Of course she doesn't listen and I end up torturing the poor guy. I'm evil I know. My partner Argus just yawns and says he wants more parts with Inuki in the story. ::sighs:: Dogs.... 


	4. A Night Out

Part 4 – A Night Out 

Yuzuriha found Bara a very fun person. Even though she was a grown adult she acted so much like a teenager. She smiled a lot and was very kind. 

"Now that's how you hold it. Then you put your lips, yep just like that." Bara said as she showed Yuzuriha how to hold the flute. Hesitantly Yuzuriha blew in it. Making a weak sound from the small instrument. Bara laughed seeing Yuzuriha's confused look. 

"Don't worry. With practice you'll get it." Bara said deciding to teach Yuzuriha how to play the flute. Then it wasn't long before Yuzuriha finally made a soothing sound out of the flute. 

++ 

A.N. Please note that I'm not a flute player. There was a reason why I play a clarinet instead of flute. I'm just making this up as I go. =^.^= 

++ 

"This is so cool! I never got to learn to play an instrument. Even though I thought it be fun." Yuzuriha said looking down at the flute. Then she noticed how late it was. 

"Ah! I have to go home! I'm sorry to leave so suddenly like this." Yuzuriha said standing up. Inuki jumping up at his feet also. Then she was about to hand the flute back to Bara when she held up her hand. 

"No, you keep it. You need to practice." Bara said with a smile. Yuzuriha smiled as she nodded. 

"All right. Will I see you again?" Yuzuriha asked. Bara nodded. 

"How about Saturday? Same time and place?" Bara asked. Yuzuriha nodded. As she turned to leave Bara called out to her. 

"Yes?" Yuzuriha asked. 

"Make sure to where some clothes that you aren't afraid to get dirty." Bara said. Yuzuriha nodded then ran off. Holding the flute and with Inuki running by her side. 

Bara smiled as she watched the young inugami mistress run. She waved good-bye for now. Then she started walking off in the opposite direction. She had a job to do, and a bush to feed. 

As Bara opened the door to her apartment she pulled off the hair band that kept her hair tied in its braid. Letting it unravel to its normal style. She shrugged off her clothes and pulled out her normal clothing that she always wore when she went out to hunt. The black business like skirt and jacket. With the white button shirt and black tie. Then she grabbed her sunglasses and her black glove. 

Bara walked down towards the lobby, nodding hello to other people that walked by her heading towards their apartments. Coming home from work, while she went out to work. 

A cold wind blew through the air on the streets of Tokyo but Bara kept on walking without notice. She briefly read the papers that told her to kill the latest rapist/murder/insane person out for tonight. 

- _So what's on the menu tonight? Murder, rapist? Hopefully a suicidal person. They always taste good_. - 

Bara smirked at the Bush's comment. 

"Your in luck. It's a group of gangsters." Bara said. She could practically see the Bush drooling on it's soon to be dinner. 

Suddenly her instincts grew as she felt another presence that wasn't a mere civilian. Bara summoned her shikigami and sent it out to the attack. Then out of the dark a large gray, black eagle screamed in the air diving at the wolf. It jumped out of the way, barely missing the talons. 

"Well hello Cherry Boy." Bara said commanding her shikigami back towards her side. It walked over to her and sat down faithfully on her right side. It's ears twitching every once and a while, making sure that no one else was coming. The eagle landed on a shoulder in the alleyway, it to with its senses on high alert. 

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." Seishirou said holding a cigarette. Bara shrugged walking towards her old time friend. She plucked the cigarette he was holding and took a smoke. She left her pack at the apartment. 

"I lost count." Bara said, not giving back the cigarette. The corner of her lips turned slightly upwards as she heard Seishirou sigh seeing he wasn't going to have his cigarette back. 

"So who's on your list to kill tonight? I got a whole gang that has to go." Bara said, tapping the cigarette to get rid of the left over ash. 

"Same here as well. I guess we have to split up the kill. So you know what that means." Seishirou said looking at her through her glasses. Bara just kept looking down the street blowing out a trail of smoke from her lungs. She nodded with a slight wince. That means both the bush and tree where going to have to share. 

::_I'm not sharing!_:: 

The tree yelled in both their minds. Seishirou rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

- _I refuse to give part of my meal to that prissy tree!_ -

"Oh shut up both of you. I'm betting this gang is big enough for you to be feed for the next couple of weeks or else we might not have to be killing the same one." Bara said. She threw down her cigarette, putting it out with her black high-heeled shoes. 

"Did you get the exact location on where this gang hangs out? I only got downtown of this area." Seishirou said. Bara shook her head still staring down the street. 

"But we wont have to look long." Bara said pointing down the street. Seishirou looked and saw a group of people walking towards their way. Some holding chains, others holding clubs. He sighed and looked behind him. He saw more people walking their way. 

"Where surrounded." Bara said with a smirk as she closed her eyes. 

"This is going to be a long night." Seishirou muttered. 

"We don't like strangers on our turf." Said one of the gangster, holding a chain like weapon. 

"Haven't your mother told to you respect your elders." Seishirou asked, taking off his sunglasses and put them into his jacket pocket. 

"Like you old man? Ha!" 

"Shouldn't you little boys be at home, sleeping for a day of school tomorrow?" Bara asked annoyed. The Bush may enjoy the taste of gangster but they where annoying people to kill. Ones with ego large than their heads, which really annoyed her. She didn't like to be annoyed. 

"Hey lady, why you just come with us for some fun. We'll show you some real school." Said another. Bara tilted her hand, making her sunglasses fall to the bridge of her nose. Revealing her rose colored eyes. They glared at the gangsters with great annoyance. 

"I'll give my own teaching." Bara said. Then everything turned dark as a whirl of rose petals filled the air. Taking all the gangsters and Seishriou into her maboroshi. 

Seishirou stood calmly where he was watching with great amusement as Bara glared at the gangster. He could tell that she was greatly annoyed by their attitudes. Seishirou looked around at the maboroshi, it was dark with all the trees around the area. Bara always made her illusions of a forest. Since it's a more natural home of wolves. 

Seishirou smiled amused as he watched the gangster look around confused on what just happened. 

"So now that we are on my turf we go by my rules." Bara said taking a stepped towards the one who wanted to 'teach' her some schooling. Then before he could say anything Bara drove her hand through his chest. Everyone watched as her hand went right through his body. Pulling out her hand Bara let the body dropped down to the ground, dead. 

"I can't believe we where sent here to deal with idiots like them." Bara said stepping over the body heading towards her next victim. 

"You know you better hurry Cherry Boy. The ones I kill are the ones I'm going to feed to the Bush. Plus they are all running away and I really don't want to run around all night chasing them." Bara said pointing to the gangsters that where running through the woods, to scared to fight. 

"Why do they do it the hard way?" Seishirou asked watching them all running into the forest. 

"Mmmm… either they are just scared to shitless to fight or they want us to have a little fun?" Bara asked. 

Seishirou ignored her sarcastic comment and decided to use his own magic. He mixed his own maboroshi into Bara's, merging the two together. The ground broke apart into broken like columns making it unable to the gangster to run without thinking they've fallen to their death. The ground around him rose high while the one around Bara broke apart rising up. 

"Aww..Sei-chan you ruined my scenery!" Bara whined as she looked down at the illusion landscape. 

"I'll make it up to you later then." Seishirou said with a sigh. Bara's face beamed in happiness. 

"Sleepover?" 

"Yes, we can have another sleepover." 

"Waii!!!! Pocky included?" 

"What are you 10 again?" 

"Uh…10 plus 23 years added. God I feel old now." 

Seishirou glared at her from her last comment. 

"Where both the same age you know." He said flatly. Bara thought for a moment and gave an innocent smile. 

"Yea, yea correct my math later! Let's finish the job, feed our wonderfully annoying weeds-" 

::_I heard that_!:: 

- _I heard that_! - 

Bara rolled her eyes and continued on her comment before she was so _rudely _interrupted. 

"Then lets hurry on with the sleepover! Hey Sei-chan do you think I could-" 

"No." 

"Aw come one! Just a little-" 

"No." 

"How about-" 

"No." 

"Just once-" 

"No." 

Bara thought for a moment trying to figure ways on how to make Seishirou say yes to her idea. 

"I know how 'bout-" 

"No." 

"Aw…Cherry Boy your no fun. I think Pretty Boy needs to get you laid so you'll loosen up a bit and trust me it'll do the world _a lot_ better!" 

Seishirou sighed pinching the bridge of his nose again wishing Bara hadn't taken his last cigarette. 

- ::sigh:: Was that entertaining enough? If not I'll make it up to you guys next chapter! Hopefully my humor hasn't left me yet. Oi... feedback please! It's always, gladly welcomed! ^-^


	5. Sleepover!

**Part 5 – Sleepover! **

Seishirou walked into his bathroom, flipping the light switch on. He carelessly dumped his jacket on the floor as he walked towards the bathtub. Turning on the water, making sure it was the way he liked it. Then he left it on running to fill the bathtub. Then he took his clothes off and slowly got into the warm water. Sighing contently. 

It took Bara and him longer to fully get all of the gangsters killed. Yet they still did it. Bara happily dragged off the bodies she killed to feed the bush while he did so to but to feed the tree. 

_"See you in a bit Cherry Boy!" _

Seishirou waited for Bara outside his apartment building but she didn't come so he decided to go in and take a bath since she was taking longer than he thought to come over. He snorted at the thought of what Bara was packing in her bag now. He still couldn't believe she actually agreed to the idea of a sleepover again like they did years ago. He was only joking when he made that comment. The last time they had a sleepover was high school? Their freshman year maybe? He couldn't remember. 

To into his thoughts Seishirou didn't notice the bathroom door open and a pair of rose-colored eyes peered behind the door. Full of mischief. Bara then peeked her head from the doorway. An evil grin split across her face as she looked down at the bathing Sakurazukamori. 

Ever so slowly and quietly she tiptoed towards the bathtub. He's eyes where closed and his head was back as he was into his thoughts. She crouched down low until her eyes where peering over the rim of the bathtub looking at cherry blossom assassin. Then, slowly and carefully she reached over until her face was right next to his year. She held her breath making sure not to be noticed by her old time friend. Then she let all of her excitement out. 

"SURPRISE!!!!" 

Bara yelled out loudly into Seishirou's ear startling the man greatly. He jolted so suddenly that water spilled over the bathtub; he's eyes snapping wide open as he sat up straight spilling more water over. Bara held her hand up stop herself from being splashed by the water. Then she fell to the ground laughing with glee. 

"My god Cherry Boy you should've seen your face! Oh boy I wish I had a camera." Bara said as she tried to sit up, while wiping the tears from her eyes. Seishirou glared at her but she took no notice to it. 

"Well you ever grow up?" Seishirou asked as he leaned back against the bathtub. From the corner of his eye he watched Bara finally able to sit up. She leaned her back against the side of the bathtub, part of her dark black hair falling into the water. She looked back at him and winked with a sly grin. 

"Maybe, no!" 

Seishirou sighed knowing what the answer was going to be. He looked at her hair seeing that part of her hair near her bangs that was once a dark black now had a streak of blood red in it. Her hair was slowly turning to a blood red from the victims she killed for the Bush. Still not able to understand why but the Nobarakyou's hair will slowly start to turn red of the blood from the victims they killed. Changing their true natural hair color to a ghastly sight a blood red. It was just some curse the Nobarakyou's have that the Sakurazukamori didn't. Which he was thankful for. 

"Another streak I see." Seishirou commented. Bara looked back at him confused until he pointed to the red streak in her hair. 

"Oh, yea. I have another on the other side to." Bara said as she flipped her hair back. Making more strands fall into the water. Seishirou didn't make any more comments seeing that Bara never really liked to talk about her hair slowly turning red. Though he never understood why. Then he saw what she was wearing as her pajamas. A simple thick strapped tank top that exposed her midriff and red plaid boxer pajama shorts. Bara was never one to be shy of showing her body off. Though she hardly did it all the time. 

"Had enough of a good look yet?" Bara asked with a smirk seeing that Seishirou was staring at her. Seishirou gave a snort and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Like there's anything to look at. You hardly have any breasts. So what's there to look at." Seishirou said with a smile. Bara growled as she jumped up trying to push Seishirou down into the water to drown him. She waved her other fist at him shouting out. 

"What the hell that's supposed to mean you ass! You're fuckin' gay!" Bara yelled now trying to drown him by pushing her foot on his head. 

Seishirou reached out grabbing her other leg that was standing on the bathtub edge pulling her into the water. Bara gave a startle cry as she fell into the water as she lost her balance. Quickly sitting up she coughed up the water she accidentally swallowed, glaring full murder at Seishirou. 

"Bastard!" Bara said while coughing as she tried to climb out of the bathtub. 

"Aw Bara-chan I thought you'd like to have a bath with me! Don't you want to join me?" Seishirou asked with a mocking sarcastic tone. Bara looked back at him with a smirk as she climbed out of the tub. Then she flung her long red and black hair over her shoulder, smacking Seishirou's face with it. Then she grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom. 

Seishirou smiled then got out of the water reaching out to grab a towel but then he realized that Bara took his last towel. He clenched his fist and with a growl stormed out of the bathroom. Not caring about his appearance. 

He walked into his room allowing the air to help dry himself. As he stormed into his room he saw a tossed tank top and pajama bottom shorts carelessly tossed on the ground. Looking up he saw Bara sitting on the windowsill, dressed in one of his shirts, looking out of the windowsill. Bara smirked hearing Seishirou enter the room. 

"Get some clothes on buddy. Sorry to burst your bubble but Pretty Boy isn't here to look at. Though he is missing quite a lot." Bara said with a wink as she looked at him. Seishirou rolled his eyes in the back of his head as he grabbed a white shirt and boxers to wear. 

Then he took a seat next to Bara looking out the window. He stared out the window also, neither of them speaking for a while. Then a question came to Seishirou. 

"Why did you come back?" 

Bara looked away from the window startled by the sudden question. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. You practically disappear for the last what? 13, 12 years. Only getting letters here and there. Then all of a sudden you back. Without an advance warning. That's not like you Bara." Seishirou said still looking out the window. Bara stared at her old time friend for a while then looked out the window, not wanting to face him. 

"I was worried." She said. Seishirou looked at her with an amused look. 

"Worried? About what?" 

"About you and this whole end of the world thing. I know that the Sumeragi was a Seal and you and Angel. I thought you might be having trouble at the thought of fighting him." Bara said still looking out the window. 

"Why would it bother me? He's my prey. So I'll end up killing him on the Promise Day." Seishirou said with a snort looking back out the window. Bara looked at him from the corner of her eye, still not moving from her position. 

"Seishirou, stop lying to yourself." Bara whispered. Seishirou looked at her but didn't say anything else. 

"Even so, what's the other reason why you're here." Seishirou said. Bara turned her gaze out the window, the air around her turning into sorrow. 

"My daughter is here in Tokyo." Bara whispered, pulling her knees close to her chest. Seishirou looked at her stunned but didn't show his expression. 

"I was scared for her since she'll be stuck here in the middle of the battles between the seals and angels. I wanted to watch after her since I had to walk out of her life so suddenly. Since I'm forbidden to even see or talk to her. Let alone touch her." Bara said. 

"Why does this stop you? You never let anything like that get in your way." Seishirou said knowing that was fully the truth. 

"Seishirou." Bara said but stopped trying to figure out to say her thoughts. Meanwhile Seishirou looked straight at her. The only time Bara called him his full name was when she was really serious. Which was hardly ever. He only remembers that happening once or twice years ago. 

"Think about it. I'm a Nobarakyou. She's the only daughter and possibly heir to the clan. I want to avoid having her having this position as little as possible, though I would really like to take over my position when I die. I still don't want to ruin her happiness. To have her hair slowly turn to red like a rose because of the blood of the victims she kills. Yet now with the whole end of the world thing going on she's defenseless. With only the powers she inherited from her ancestor unlike me. Yet that isn't enough for her to survive this." Bara said drawing her knees closer to her. She blinked using all her will power to keep the tears from falling over. 

"I'm scared for her safety, for her happiness. I want to protect that, since I wasn't the kind of mother one would think to her. This is all I can do to make up for it." Bara cried, unable to hold the tears anymore. 

"I'll never make the perfect mother for her! I never had been and never will be! I wasn't the one to be with her when she first started school, the one she woke up on Mother's Day in hopes to spend the day with just her mother, the one who made her favorite breakfast just for her on her birthdays, or the one who'll gossip to her about the boys she likes or will soon like! I'll never be able to do that! If I come near her I'll just ruin her happiness because of who I am!" Bara yelled out, her hands clutching in tight fists. They where clenched so tight that her nails cut her palms, making them bleed. 

Seishiriou's hard gaze softened slightly as he watched his oldest, only, friend breaks down crying. Bara was always too proud to show her tears, no matter what the situation. He pulled her close to him in a tight hug, letting her cry, clutch his shirt spilling the blood from the cuts on her palms stain his shirt, let her cry out her sorrow onto his shoulder. 

Bara continued to cry she had no more tears left to cry. Her rose red eyes where bright red now from crying so hard. She just lay against Seishirou, with little sobs here and there. 

"Better now?" Seishirou asked giving her a small pat in the back. Bara nodded. 

"Yea." She murmured. The two of them just sat like that for a while. Only the tense ringing of silence filling through the air. With an occasional sounds from outside down the street below. 

"So does this mean I get the bed?" Bara asked suddenly breaking the silence. 

"No." 

"Aw, but Sei-chan!"

"No." 

"How 'bout I sleep on the-" 

"No" 

"I won't kick-"

"No." 

"Just the one side-" 

"No." 

"I won't hog the-" 

"No." 

"Cherry Boy, you really need to get laid." 

Seishirou sighed and picked up Bara. Bara cried out in excitement seeing that she was going to sleep on the bed. Then she gave a confused look as she looked over Seishirou's shoulder watching the bed disappear from her view. Then Seishirou walked into the living room and dropped Bara ungracefully on the couch. 

"Oof!" Bara cried as she landed on the couch. She pushed her hair back glaring at Seishirou as he walked back into his room and closed the door. 

"What! No pillow?" She yelled out. The door opened and a pillow flew through the air and Bara caught it skillfully. 

"You know, one can get cold without a blanket!" 

A blanket shot out through the room and landed on Bara's feet. 

"Hey Se-chan!" 

"What is it NOW!" 

"Wuv you buddy!" 

"Yea, yea. Go to sleep!" 

"Good night!" 

Bara waited for Seishirou's reply but only received silence. 

"Sei-_**chan**_!!!!!!" 

"WHAT?" 

"Aren't you going to say goodnight?" 

"Night!" 

"Don't you wuv me either?" 

"Yea, yea. _Wuv _you to." 

Bara smiled triumphantly. 

"Night Cherry Boy." Bara said once more then pulled the blanket over her and settled down into the couch. _Hey, this is actually comfortable! No springs!_ Then she soon fell asleep.

- That was a long chapter. Oh well. I'm happy with it! Tee,hee. Humor and angst thrown into one chapter. You like? 'Cause I feel like no one is like this story. If it's because it's not a SxS story well your thinking wrong! It will end up as an SxS story! Just....probably maybe in the sequel is I end up writing one. Heh... 


	6. Fun Time

Nobarakyou Part 6 – Fun Time 

Disclaimers: I don't have anything to do with CLAMP besides enjoying their wonderful products and creations. Also toying with them to fulfill my demented minds enjoyment. 

**** 

Yuzuriha quickly ran through the sidewalk, careful not to run into people as she ran, fearing that she'll be late. Inuki faithfully ran alongside with her, enjoying the run. Her eyes brightened with excitement as she saw the ice cream parlor on where she was going to meet Kuasangi. 

"Kuasangi-san!" Yuzuriha called out waving as she saw the taller man. Kusangai smiled as he saw Yuzuriha towards him, waving excitedly. 

"Hello Missy." Kusangai greeted with a gentle smile. Yuzuriha smiled back, but didn't say anything since she was trying to catch her breath. 

"I hope I wasn't to late." Yuzuriha said. Kuasangi shook his head. 

"No I came kind of early. So you don't have to worry." Kuasangi said was a chuckle as he ruffled her short cropped hair. Yuzuriha smiled then they both walked into the ice cream parlor. 

"Is anything knew going on with you Missy?" Kuasangi asked looked doing at the young Seal. Yuzuriha thought for a moment then her eyes brightened. 

"I meet another person who can see Inuki!" Yuzuriha said cheerfully. 

"That isn't one of your friends?" Kuasangi asked, slightly surprised. Yuzuriha shook her head no. 

"Nope, I meet her in the park. She was playing a flute then she said that Inuki was pretty! Her names Bara Koukenno." Yuzuriha said excitedly. Inuki also gave a grin, a grin that a inugami could make with his tail wagging happily. 

"That's great Missy. What kind of magic does she has?" Kuasangi asked curious. Yuzuriha blinked for a moment. 

"Magic?" 

"Mm, you said that only people with magic can see Inuki. Like me being able to sense plants and animals." Kuasangi said. Yuzuriha thought for a moment, knowing what Kuasangi was saying. What kind of magic _did _Bara have? She must've been so excited that another person could see Inuki that she forgot to ask. She blushed slightly at her foolishness. 

"Uh… I didn't ask. I'll ask her on Saturday when I see her again." Yuzuriha said with a smile. Kuasangi nodded as they both went back to their ice cream. 

~*~ 

Bara smiled as she stretched out, her hands reaching towards the sky as much as she could. She gave out a content sigh, leaning against the old sakura tree that she was at a couple days ago. Glancing at the her wristwatch she saw that Yuzuriha should be arriving any minute now. Her long black, red hair was tied back in a braid again while she wore a simple baby blue t-shirt with a pair of overalls. Closing her eyes and laid back against the tree. 

"Having fun?" 

Rose-colored eyes opened meeting a single honey brown eyes. Bara smiled as she sat up straight, giving another stretch. 

"Why yes I am. Care to join me?" Bara asked. She then looked at the glove on Seishirou's left hand. [1] Blood dripped from the fingertips, showing that he just killed and feed the Tree. 

"You better get rid of that. A friends coming by any minute and frankly I don't really want her to see you with blood dripping down your hand. Since I don't know how she takes to blood, unlike me." Bara said. 

"Yes, unlike you she doesn't get all excited on the person she's about to drive her fist threw their bodies." Seishirou commented, taking the glove off anyways, tossing it somewhere else. Falling to the ground with a 'plop'. Bara gave a short laugh. 

"I shouldn't be one speaking." Bara said giving an amused look up at Seishirou. 

"Bara-san!!!" 

Bara and Seishirou looked up to see Yuzuriha running towards them. Dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Bara stood up off the ground and dusted the flower petals that have fallen off the branches on her off. She gave a stern look at Seishirou. 

"Be nice." Seishirou rolled his eyes, putting his sunglasses back on. 

"Yes, Mommy." Seishirou said sarcastically. As Bara walked past by him her hand swung up, cuffing him in the back of the head. Hard enough to send his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Bara gave a satisfied smirk as she put her hands in her pockets. 

"Hey Yuzu-chan! Been practicing have you?" Bara asked. Yuzuriha nodded. 

"Yep! I've been practicing every day. I didn't bring the flute since I when you said to where clothes I wasn't afraid to get dirty I thought we'd be going somewhere that the flute can get damaged." Yuzuriha said. Bara nodded. 

"Yep, we sure are." Bara said. 

"Bara teaching you to play the flute? Better get your refund back kid." Seishirou said stepping up next to Bara, who was casting him an evil glare. Then she swung her leg out, kicking Seishirou's legs out from under him. Making him fall to the ground with a loud 'Oof!' Yuzuriha watched all of this with wide eyes, not knowing if she should laugh at the hilarious scene, or stay quiet about it. 

"Yuzuriha, meet Sei-chan. Or Cherry Boy. Either one will do. That's his real name. Cherry Boy, Yuzuriha Nekoi. Better stay away from him, honey. His bites is worse just as his looks." Bara said with a wink as she put her arm on top of Seishirou's shoulder, using him as an armrest. 

Yuzuriha giggled seeing that the two where friends so the tension of the two left her. There was something but the older man that kept bugging her though. It felt like he had some kind of magical powers yet didn't show of any. That was probably because she had seen him take a quick glance down at Inuki who was setting right next to her side as always, highly amused by the scene. 

"So we better get going Yuzu-chan! Want to get to the place soon before it gets to crowded." Bara said standing up from leaning on Seishirou and started to walk off with Yuzuriha. 

"Where are we going?" Yuzuriha asked. Bara stopped walking and looked down at the young girl. A small smirk was on her face and her eyes had a glint in them. 

"It's a secret!" Bara said putting a finger to her lips in a quiet motion with a wink. Then Seishirou gave a snort from behind. 

"Now you really better watch it kid. Who knows she'll end up killing you." He muttered. Bara looked at him with a cold glare. 

"Well if you're so scared come along with us! I dare you!" Bara said. 

"I don't think so." 

"Well then, that's how where going to be huh? Fine then. I triple dog dare you!" Bara said pointing at him, full of determination. She gave a side-glance at Yuzuriha. Giving her a wink telling her to join along to. Yuzuriha smiled and nodded. 

"As I said before, no. I'd rather not die in your hands." Seishirou muttered. 

"Your not supposed to say no to a triple dog dare. Once someone triple dog dare's you, you have no choice but to do so." Yuzuriha said waving her waving her finger in a 'tisk, tisk' motion. 

"Look what you did now! You corrupted the girls mind!" Seishirou said accusingly. Bara just gave a sigh of distaste. 

"Well looks like he isn't coming Yuzu-chan. Once Cherry Boy says no, he sticks to no." Bara said with a fake defeated sigh. Seishirou nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. Then a small sniffling caught his attention. 

"Y-you mean. He's not coming all because he was to scared of a triple dog dare?" Yuzuriha asked with a sniffle. Her large brown eyes started to fill with tears that where about to be spilled over. Giving the appearance of poor, homeless, sad puppy dog eyes just wanting to be picked up and hugged. 

Bara flinched at the scene. Yuzuriha was _good!_ How the hell was Seishirou going to say no to this? 

"Look what you done now! You made her cry!" Bara yelled accusingly pointing a finger at him. Earning looks from people nearby in the park. They all looked at Seishirou with utter disgust seeing Yuzuriha's head bent down sniffling, while trying to dry her tears. 

Seishirou glared at Bara then looked down at Yuzuriha who was still sniffling. He gave an inward groan knowing he was going to regret this, but the kids was good! 

"Fine." 

Bara and Yuzuriha both looked up at him. Instantly the tears gone. Both cried out with excitement, jumping up and down together. Inuki barking with glee to, running around in circles. 

"Are we going or what?" Seishirou demanded and started to walk ahead. Behind him Yuzuriha and Bara snickered both giving each other high fives for their job well done. 

Seishirou glared at the sign in with big bold letters. Wishing that what he was reading was unreal, just an illusion Bara is playing up. Yet not matter how much he wish it was, it was real. 

'PAINTBALL!' 

Why paintball? Of all the things, paintball? He was expecting something more like an amusement park, or a place out for ice cream from Bara. NOT paintball. Why him? 

"Paintball? Where going to be playing paintball?" Yuzuriha asked looking up at Bara. The older woman held her head up proud and smiled with a firm nod. 

"Yep. That's why I told you to make sure to wear clothes that you don't mind getting dirty. They provide a suit for you to wear but paint can still get through." Bara said. Yuzuriha looked up at the sign again. It seemed like fun, only, the man Bara called him, Sei-chan or Cherry Boy, didn't look to excited about the whole thing. 

"All righty then. The game is girls against boys. The first team to run out of paintballs and get hit the most is… well to be blunt in terms the loser and has to pay for the ice cream on the way home." Bara said with a large smile looking at Seishirou and Yuzuriha. 

"Might I add there are two of you and only one of me. Doesn't that bend the odds a bit." Seishirou said flatly, not liking this more and more with every passing moment. Bara thought for a moment. As if the question was a worth so many points to win the game. 

"You know what. Your right." Bara said sadly shaking her head. 

"But that doesn't mean we can't still play two against one!" Bara said quickly. With that she quickly grabbed Yuzuriha's hand and ran into the bushes disappearing quickly. 

Seishirou stared at the spot where Bara once stood for a moment before he saw red in anger. _Bara, this means war._ With that set in his mind he went off to search for the Nobarakyou. 

Bara ran, not once slowing down or to look over her shoulder. She wanted to get as much as a head start as she could from Seishirou. Not like it mattered for her. She could easily handle Seishirou hand-to-hand, no brainier. Except now with Yuzuriha here with her that meant she didn't have much of an advantage, but that didn't despair her. It made the game much more amusing. Soon Bara decided to stop seeing that they where pretty much far ahead. 

"Well then. Have any plans?" Bara panted looking back at Yuzuriha who was trying to catch her breath and Inuki who was sitting, also panting. 

"Bara, don't you think it's a little unfair for two against one?" Yuzuriha asked concerned. Bara shook her head making a 'tisk, tisk' noise with her tongue. 

"Yuzu-chan, Yuzu-chan. There are still some things in life you need to learn about. So you'll get lesson number one right now. One, boy's drool and girl's rule. Simple as that. So we have to show Sei-chan that girls rule and why! Even if it means bending the rules a bit." Bara said, acting as if she was giving Yuzuriha the most important lecture she'll ever have in life. To Bara it was. Yuzuriha blinked a couple times, then looked down at Inuki. The poor inugami seemed a bit lost and confused as she was. 

"So, see if you can try and distract Sei-chan for a while. I'll go set up a _surprise _for our Sei-chan. All right? I'll find you when I'm ready." Bara said. Yuzuriha hesitantly nodded, still unsure about this whole, two against one thing and the boys drool and girls rule theory. Though, she'll do as she is asked. This is still so much fun. 

Then suddenly Inuki stood up on all fours, his ears twitching back and forth. A small growl from his throat as he look straight behind them. Yuzuriha looked down at Inuki, confused. 

"Inuki. What's wrong?" Yuzuriha asked. 

Bara looked down at the inugami then straight at what he was looking at. Then she saw was Inuki was looking at. 

"Yuzuriha, duck, now!" Bara yelled. Quickly pulling Yuzuriha down on the ground. As they did so two paintballs came firing out of the bushes, hitting the tree behind them. The paintballs, one yellow and the other pink, splattered so far that some of it sprinkled on Bara and Yuzuriha. Also on Inuki. 

Both of them sat up and looked at where the paintballs made their mark. Then they both looked back at the bushes as if expecting Seishirou to pop out of the pushes, point at them laughing and run off like an idiot. As much as Bara would like to see that it didn't' happen. 

"Sei-chan your going down." Bara hissed whipping the drop of pink paint off her cheek, leaving a smear. Yuzuriha nodded pushing her hair back leaving a yellow smear on her forehead. She two, fully ready to bring Seishirou down, the dirty way. 

*** 

Yuzuriha slowly peeked over the bush, seeing if Seishirou was anywhere near. Then she looked down at Inuki who was looking out under the bush. 

"I don't see him. Do you Inuki?" Yuzuriha asked. Inuki gave a small whine telling her no. Yuzuriha scratched behind Inuki's ears and looked out over the bush again. Then Inuki looked up, his ears twitching around, trying to detect a sound. The inugami looked at his left. 

"Inuki, you hear someone coming? Is it Bara?" Yuzuriha asked putting a hand on the ruff of Inuki's neck. Then she heard a twig snappedfrom the direction Inuki was looking at. Both of them stared at that direction trying to see who was coming but the bushes where to thick and none of them dared move. Then another twig snapped, this time closer. Yuzuriha squeaked in fright. Sitting off her paintball gun. 

Apparently her unintentional fire made a hit. Since someone was yelling and yelling out a wonderful string of naughty words. Hesitantly Yuzuriha went to check whom it was. Peeking around a tree she saw it was Bara's friend. The one she called Sei-chan or Cherry Boy. 

Sei-chan since Yuzuriha didn't know his real name, was still cursing but this time not so loudly. Also rubbing his bottom where Yuzuriha accidentally hit him with a bright pink and green paintball. "Haha, funny Bara!" Seishirou yelled. 

Yuzuriha giggled seeing that he thought Bara was the one who hit him. 

"Hey Inuki, he's a funny man isn't he?" Yuzuriha whispered to her companion. Inuki cocked his head to the side looking at Yuzuriha and then Seishirou. Giving a small whine in agreement. 

Meanwhile Bara looked up as she heard Seishirou was yelling a wonderful string of language. For a moment she thought she heard her name being called but thought she was hearing this. _What's Cherry Boy's problem now?_ Then with a shrug she went back to fixing her trap. 

-Yes, after long weeks I finally finished. Are you happy? I hope you are. Well I'll try and get the next one out sooner. With more dumb comical humor. 

P.S. If you love me enough, you'd give me feedback! I know you do! 

P.S.S. Wuv, Angel Kity9798 


	7. Just One Night

Nobarakyou  
Part 7 – Just One Night 

Carefully as she could so not step on any fallen twig branches on the ground Yuzuriha crawled under the bushes. Keeping a weary eye on Seishirou as she tried to get around him. Inuki crawled on his belly right alongside her. Then a loud crack stopped Yuzuriha from moving any further. She looked down at her hands and saw a broken twig under it. 

"Uh oh…" Yuzuriha whispered then looked up through the bush branches and saw Seishirou starring at the bush she was currently under. She started to panic seeing he was walking over towards the bush. _I'm in trouble._

"Inuki, run!" Yuzuriha whispered. Then they both jumped out of the bush running past Seishirou. But not without getting hit by a couple of paintballs. Even then Yuzuriha kept running. Then Inuki ran ahead of her, taking a sharp turn into a bunch of underbrush right next to a tree. Yuzuriha followed the inugami trusting its instincts. The young seal leaned against the tree trunk catching her breath. Watching as she saw Seishirou walk past the pile of underbrush. Seeing that he was gone Yuzuriha gave out a sigh of relief. 

"That was a close one. Ne, Inuki?" Yuzuriha said ruffling the fur on the dog spirits head. Looking up Yuzuriha gasped as she saw Seishirou standing there in front of the pile of underbrush looking straight into it and at _her._ _This is not good._

Holding her breath she watched as the older man stepped closer reaching out to push away the branches and leaves that where hiding her. Then a shot rang out in the air, stopping his actions. Both Yuzuriha and Seishirou looked to see Bara standing not to far behind Seishirou, holding her paintball gun up and her impish smile on her face. 

"You know I was wondering where you where." Seishirou said frowning at the blue paint that was splattered all over his back. 

"Since you and the Kid has been shooting at me, hiding behind the bushes." 

"Ah come on Cherry Boy. Just having a bit of fun." Bara said. Then with that said she turned an ran. Her long braided black and red hair bouncing behind her back. As if teasing Seishirou. The sakurazukamori growled and ran after her. 

Watching them both go Yuzuriha stumbled out looking at the path they both disappeared at. Inuki whined bumping his mistress's hand as if asking if they should follow them. 

"All right. Lets go." Yuzuriha said and they both ran off following the two assassins. 

Seishirou easily followed Bara's tracks through the made forest. She left signs all over for him to follow. Broken twigs and upturned plants showing where she ran. This was how Bara always liked to play. Giving the person a run and getting them at the end to fulfill her amusement. However Seishirou knew all of the Nobarakyou's tricks up her sleeves and behind her back. 

The assassin smiled as he reached out for Bara's long braid to snatch. Then as he was about to grab it his fingers slipped through her hair as he was pulled upside down. The world bounced upside down for a couple of minutes then everything went still. Upside down that is. 

"This is not amusing." Seishirou hissed. Not one bit pleased to be hanging upside down. Bara's face entered into his line of view. That smirk of hers one her face like always. Like a child looking angelic trying to get the candy in the store from his mommy. 

"Really? Because I find this quite amusing. Hilarious if you ask me." Bara said. Seisihrou stared at the gun pressing against his nose then up at Bara. 

"Well I didn't ask you did I?" he snapped. 

"Don't you even think about pulling that trigger." Seishirou said glaring at Bara. Promising her great pain if she did so. 

"To pull the trigger or not to. That is the question." Bara said reciting a line of Hamlet. Though in her own twisted version from her own twisted mind. 

"To late. Already thought of it." Bara said then fired. Only to hear a click. Bara frowned and pulled the trigger again only to hear the same click. The look on her face purely screamed, "Huh?" She took a step back to see what was wrong. A startled yelp and a loud crack and Seishirou found himself staring at Bara right side up. Well to him in his state. 

"Crap." Was all Bara said. 

Apparently Bara forgotten about the other trap she set up right next to the first one. Incase Seishirou didn't fall for the first one. Her gun was on the ground, empty while Seisihrou still had his in his hands and still had some ammo left. It was Seishirou's turn to smile as she pointed the gun at Bara's face. She gave a nervous laugh. 

"Sei-chan old buddy, old pal! You wouldn't. Right?" Bara squeaked. 

"To pull the trigger or not to. That is the question" Seishirou said repeating Bara's own words. 

"Oh shit." 

Seisihrou fired at Bara covering her with paint. 

"Ack, ok mercy, mercy, mercy!" Bara cried covering her face with her hands. Trying in vain to keep the paint from hitting her face with no such luck. Hearing her please Seisihrou ignored her and kept firing until he heard a same click. He was out of paintballs. Bara smiled seeing that Seishirou was out. Then she reached up digging into the pocket of the paint covered white jump suit. Falling back down but with something in her hand. 

"Now it's my turn." Bara said. The impish smirk back in full grin ad she held up a bright yellow colored paintball. Before Seisihrou could say anything she smashed it on his face. Smearing the yellow paint everywhere on his face. 

"All right. I can see I won. Now how the hell do we get down?" 

"You lost? Hello, you got stuck in my trap first!" Bara snapped. The two yelled at each other arguing one who lost and who won. They didn't even notice Yuzuriha entering the scene watching all of this rather confused. She looked down at Inuki to see that the poor Inugami was equally confused. 

"Um…excuse me?" Yuzuriha said tapping on Bara's upside down shoulder. The adults stopped yelling at each other and looked at the 14-year-old teenager. 

"Yuzu-chan! How's it going?" Bara asked not one bit affected by the fact that she was hanging upside down, covered in paint. Along with Seishirou. 

"Uh…fine." Yuzuriha said not knowing what else to say. 

"Hey, can I borrow that for a moment?" Bara asked pointing to Yuzuriha's paintball gun. Wordlessly Yuzuriha handed it over to Bara. Then she watched with wide eyes as Bara fired her last paintball at Seishirou. 

"We won. Now you owe both of us ice cream." Bara said with a smile as she let gravity do its work with the gun. Seisihrou sighed seeing there was not point to argue. 

"Ack! Hurry the doors are closing!" Bara yelled as she saw the subway doors slowly closing. She, Seishirou and Yuzuriha ran stumbling through the subway doors with very little grace attracting attention from the people in the car. Ignoring the looks they all sat down on the chair since there was hardly anyone on so late at night. 

Bara smiled as she looked down at Yuzuriha and then Seisihrou. After the paintball all three of them cleaned up as best they could and went off to get ice cream. Since it was only late in the afternoon. Even though they cleaned up they still had bits of paint in their hair, clothes and even a dab of yellow paint on the tip of Yuzuriha's ear and a smudge of pink paint on Seishirou's cheek. She didn't even want to know how much paint she still had some on her. The only one that didn't have paint on them was Inuki. 

After the ice cream they just wondered all over Tokyo stopping here and there to look at stuff, dragging Seishirou with them. Now they where riding on the last ride in the subway ready to take Yuzuriha home. Seeing it was so late so both Seishirou and Bara decided to walk home with Yuzuriha to make sure she gets home safely. Though Bara knew perfectly well that the young girl was safe with her inugami. 

Bara stretched out yawning looking at her watch. She knew it was late but not _this _late! She hopped Yuzuriha wouldn't get in trouble for being out so late. Luckily it wasn't a school night. Looking down at the young girl Bara saw Yuzuriha has dozed off, leaning against her fast asleep. Despite the noise from the subway. Along with Inuki laying down right at her feet. 

"She's a Seal." 

Bara looked up at Seishirou. She was surprised that he knew what Yuzuriha's true identity was. She was surprised that he decided to say anything about it. 

"Yep." Bara whispered pushing back the stray hair that fell on Yuzuriha's sleeping face. 

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner." Bara said. 

"I had a feeling you'd be upset if I all of a sudden decided to attack her. Plus she doesn't know who I really am. So what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Seishirou said looking down at the seal. Bara nodded and didn't say anything else. Just kept stroking Yuzuriha's hair. 

It wasn't long before the subway came to their stop. When it did Bara didn't have the heart to disturb Yuzuriha's sleep. 

"I can't wake her." Bara said. 

"Can't or wont?" Seishirou asked standing up. 

"Wont" 

"Fine then. Put her on my back and I'll carry her." Seishriou said. Bara smiled and gently lifted Yuzuriha and placed her on Seishirou's back. Putting her head on his shoulder as a pillow and he held her legs to keep her up. Her arms draping down his sides. 

"As long as that thing doesn't bite me." Seishirou said looked down at Inuki. The inugami looked up at Seishirou, it's ears perked forward. Knowing that he was talking about it. 

"As long as you don't feed her to a tree." Bara said scratching Inuki's head and they walked off towards CLAMP campus. 

The two of them walked through the dark streets in silence. Only listening to Yuzuriha's soft snores. Only stopping once they reached the dorm where Yuzuriha told Bara she lived. 

"Yuzuriha. Time to wake up sweetie." Bara said. Gently shaking Yuzuriha who was still asleep. Giving a small whine Yuzuriha slowly opened her eyes looking at Bara with tired eyes. 

"Where here. I think the others are waiting for you." Bara said. Then Seishirou bent down a little to let Yuzuriha slide off his back and onto the ground. Yuzuriha nodded while giving a large yawn. 

"Thank you for the great time." Yuzuriha said sleepily. 

"No time. Now better hurry. If you get in trouble for being out so late tell me and I'll fix up the mess ok." Bara said. Yuzuriha nodded and gave a sleepy good-bye and thank you to Seishirou as she opened the door to the dorm. 

Bara watched as she heard someone greet Yuzuriha at the door as she gently closed it behind her. 

"Hey, is Pretty Boy there?" Bara asked. 

"Yes. I guess he visits them once and a while." Seishirou said. Bara nodded patting Seishirou on the shoulder clicking her tongue making a tsk, tsk sound. 

"What?" Seishirou asked looking at Bara. Her rose red eyes gleamed with mischief. 

"You want him now don't you?" Bara said with a sly grin. 

"Subaru-kun is my toy. I'll always want him." Seishirou said in a 'duh' tone. 

"Sei-chan. Sex is like air." Bara said putting her hands on her hips. 

"Uh huh. How is that to do with anything?' Seishirou asked. 

"Did I say I was finished?" Bara cried out exasperated. Seishirou gave a grunt rolling his eyes. 

"Like I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted. Cherry Boy, you've got to listen if you want my advice on how to bag Pretty Boy!" Bara cried out glaring at Seishirou with a playful tone. 

"Who said that _I _needed your help?" Seishirou cried. Bara ignored his comment and continued on. 

"Sex is like air. It's only important if your not getting it and buddy. You're not getting any air. So I suggest you fill Pretty Boy's little home with all sorts of stuff to get you two going like rabbits ok?" Bara said with a laugh. Then she disappeared in a whirl of rose petals. Not waiting for Seishirou to answer back. 

Seishirou glared down at the fallen rose petals on the ground then started to disappear in his own whirlwind of sakura petals. 

"Sex is like air. Where the hell do you come up with these things Bara?" Seishirou asked before completely disappearing. Both of them not noticing a certain inugami watching the whole thing from the second floor window. 

- Yes me know Sei-chan was a tad bit off in the head in this chapter. All the more fun to torture him! Nah. Ok yea. – Angel Kitty 9798 


	8. Secrets No More

Nobarakyou  
Part 8 – Secrets No More 

A long stream of smoke flew in the wind disappearing among the sakura. Bara's rose red eyes watched the blossoms flutter in the wind across CLAMP campus as she leaned against a skinny tree. She wore her regular work clothing leaving her long black and red hair down. Then she took another drag from her cigarette. 

Bara doesn't normally smoke as a habit. She only does it to either tick Seishirou off by taking his and using them all up. Or to calm down her nerves when she's getting anxious and needed to calm down. Also it was something she liked to do after a hunt. Which she's just been in. 

-You know you have another job waiting for you. Right? – 

For a moment Bara ignored the Bush as she let out a stream of smoke. Then taking another drag. 

"Yes I do know. I'm just putting it off for later tonight. To give me something to do." She replied. 

-Yes but this one should be taken care of quickly.- 

"Taken care of quickly or you just want a desert?" Bara asked. She could practically see the Bush giving an innocent smirk. 

-A bit of both I should have to say. Yet this one is an onmyouji.- 

Bara was about to take another smoke from her cigarette but stopped mid-way when she heard the Bush's comment. 

"Onmyouji? It can't be…" 

-No it isn't Seishirou's prey. Another one. A wannabe dark onmyouji is the best way I describe him. Even though, he's still powerful and killing off people from the government. He also knows about the Sakurazukamori _and _Nobarakyou.- 

Bara smiled and smoked the last of her cigarette. Then threw it down to the ground, stomping it out. 

"Well then. We can't have that happening now can we?" 

-The onmyouji killing people from the government?- 

"No! Knowing about the Sakurazukamori and Nobarakyou clan. I couldn't give a rat's ass about who's dying in the government. The only good thing is they give me a roof over my head." 

-Not to mention food for me!- 

Bara rolled her eyes on the dumb comment from the Bush. 

"Yes, yes. Oh how can I forget about you. Everything just revolves around you." 

-I know!- 

"Gah!" Bara cried out, muttering about dumb weed plants that need to be hacked. Then a shrill ring echoed through the air. Signaling the end of classes for the day. Students came walking out of the building chatting away happy that class ended. They didn't really give notice to the assassin. 

"Bara!" 

The Nobarakyou smiled as she turned and saw Yuzuriha running towards her, dressed in her school uniform. 

"Hey Yuzu-chan. How was school?" 

"It was ok. Why are you here?" Yuzuriha asked. 

"Well I finished work early and thought I come by here to see you. Also along with the plans of ice cream!" Bara said with a wink giving the young girl the hint. Yuzuriha smiled and nodded. 

"All right! Just give me a moment to tell my friends where I'll be going." Yuzuriha said then quickly ran off to tell her friends. Bara smiled as she watched her run off. _I wonder if I ever was that carefree._

-_You carefree? You still are! -_

"You shut up." Bara muttered. Before the Bush could answer back Yuzuriha came running back saying it was ok for her to go. Just as long she didn't stay out to late. School night and all. 

"Well then. Let's get some ice cream!" Bara said. 

"Hai!" Yuzuriha cried with full agreement. 

"I hope you don't have to much homework. Don't want to keep you away from that." Bara said licking her chocolate ice cream. She looked down at the young girl, her sunglasses lowering to the bridge of her nose so she could get a better look at her. Yuzuriha shook her head while licking her own ice cream. The same flavor as Bara's. 

"No. Its just math." Yuzuriha said though her face scrunched up at the thought of the subject. Bara laughed. 

"Math. What fun." Bara said with a happy sigh. Yuzuriha looked at her like she just grew out three heads and two more arms. 

"Joke, joke!" Bara cried laughing. 

"So Yuzu-chan got a boyfriend yet?" Bara asked casually like if it was an everyday question. Yuzuriha coughed at the ice cream she just licked and her face turned bright red. Quickly Bara patted her back to help the girl calm down. 

"Hey, I was only asking a simple question!" Bara cried out. 

"With you Bara, everything is a simple question." 

Bara and Yuzuriha both turned around and saw Seishirou. Dressed in his normal expensive black suit attire. 

"Look what the devil brought in. What do you mean, everything is a simple question?" Bara cried. 

"I mean you're slow minded, loudmouthed…"

"Loudmouth! Slow minded?" 

"…. Annoying…" 

"What!?" 

"...and not to mention you just never happen to shut up!" 

"Excuse me? Why I ought to…" 

Yuzuriha laughed watching the two adults argue. Sending each other sarcastic comments here and there. They where just kids arguing. 

"They sure are a funny pair. Ne, Inuki?" Yuzuriha asked looking down at the inugami. Only she didn't see him there. 

"Huh, Inuki?" Yuzuriha looked back and forth trying to find the inugami. Inuki never wandered off from her. Then she saw him not to far from her. 

"Inuki what's wrong?" Yuzuriha asked walking towards the inugami. Inuki didn't even twitch his ear. He kept staring straight ahead in the dark alleyway. Yuzuriha looked at the alley trying to see what has Inuki's attention so much. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. 

Then she felt it. A strong presence of magic that sent chills down her back. This was what was attracting Inuki. It had to be the source. Could it be a Chi no Ryu? It didn't feel like it. 

"What is it Inuki?" Yuzuriha asked. But Inuki walked into the alley. 

"Inuki!" Yuzuriha hissed but quickly followed her inugami without looking back. As she walked into the alley way everything changed so fast. It was once so sunny and warm but here it was dark and cold. Sending shivers up and down her spine. Yet she walked after her inugami, wanting to see what was wrong with him. She found him at the end of the alley, looking quiet confused. 

"Inuki, what are you doing here?" Yuzuriha walked towards the inugami petting him on the head. It gave a whine and looked around, clearly confused. 

"I was trying to get the Nobarakyou but I guess I attracted the inugami down here." 

Yuzuriha stood straight hearing the voice. It was cruel and sly, sending worse shivers down her spine. She put a hand on the ruff of Inuki's neck see that it was in a fighting stance. 

"W-who's there?" Yuzuriha demanded. Ready to raise a kekkai if it was a chi no ryu. 

"That is none of your concern. Even though your not who I wanted I might as well kill you now. Since you could also end up being the guardian of the Bush. Since your kind always ends up being so." 

Before Yuzuriha could ask anything else Inuki quickly spun around, jaws snapping. She looked and saw pieces of shredded paper slowly floating down to the ground. Inuki stood in front of Yuzuriha. The hairs of the back of its neck rising up. 

"Who are you?" Yuzuriha whispered taking a step back. Her eyes still watching the torn pieces of what was once an ofuda float down to the ground. 

"An onmyouji." 

Then more ofuda's where flung out from the dark heading straight at Yuzuriha. Reacting quickly she jumped out of the way. Only to come into a of more ofuda's heading straight at her. Before she could move away a large powerful figure jumped tearing apart the magical pieces of paper. Yuzuriha looked and was stunned to see a wolf all black except for a strange red mark on its forehead. Then it disappeared leaving behind a black ofuda with a red marking on one side. 

"You know. It's not nice to pick on little girls." Yuzuriha looked and saw Bara leaning against the brick wall smoking a cigarette. _What is Bara doing here….she could get hurt._

"Finally the Nobarakyou arrives." Said the onmyouji stepping out of the shadows. He didn't look any more than a late teenager. Dressed in all black like one of those street gangsters. 

"So you're the little onmyouji wannabe that my weed has been drooling over. A tasty snack it says." Bara said blowing out a stream of smoke. The man glared at her then threw a hand full of ofuda's at her but Bara merely blocked it with a spell. _This is the magic that Kasaangi-san's been saying. The power that lets her see Inuki._

Yuzuriha jumped out of the way from one of the attacks, landing on one of the fire escape ladders on the side of the building. She clasped her hands together forming the kekkai in her hand. The cylinder object grew spreading across this part of the city. 

"Yuzuriha watch out!" 

The fire escape ladder broke giving way under the young girls weight. Yuzuriha cried out but was quickly saved by Inuki who jumped out of the way from the attacks. Landing on the far corner of the alley. 

Bara gave a sigh in relief seeing that Yuzuriha was ok. She looked up at the kekkai that was made. She had to be careful now. Yuzuriha's life was endanger. Her rose red eyes narrowed glaring at the dark onmyouji. This man dared threaten her life! 

Holding up her hand a stream of ofuda's formed around her circling around her. Then she quickly threw them at the onmyouji. The black cards formed into wolves all with the sign of the Nobarakyou on their foreheads. The onmyouji fought back sending his own attacks. Bara smiled seeing all the wolves turn back into torn pieces of black papers. Then with a wave of her hand the destroyed alley way disappeared. Replaced by a dark barren land with a large rose bush flourished in the middle. 

"Welcome to my maboroshi. In here we go by my rules." Bara said then attacked. Not even bothering to give her prey a chance to attack back. In her illusions the only rules where that she wins. 

As the dust settled Bara looked down at the onmyouji who was now on it's knees. Unlike her he was battered, bruise and bleeding. While she just had flecks of dust and dirt on her suit. 

"I win. You lose." Bara said. She raised her left hand poised for the finale attack. _This is going to be a mess! I don't have my glove with me._ However seeing the onmyouji smile erased her sarcastic thoughts. Bara frowned, confused. She hated being confused. 

"Why do you smile?" Bara demanded, eyes narrowing. 

"Because the one who shall become your successor shall die." He said then the onmyouji disappeared leaving a single ofuda. Bara gasped, shocked to have fallen for this trick. Then one thought came into her mind. 

"Yuzuriha!" 

The maboroshi disappeared and Bara saw that inside the kekkai Yuzuriha has been battling with the onmyouji all by herself. Though she was losing. 

"Yuzuriha!" Bara shouted running after the inugami master. Yuzuriha looked up, flinching in pain. She saw the onmyouji throwing another attack at her and Bara running towards her. Then everything seemed to happen at once.

Blood spilled on the ground and Yuzuriha's eyes widen as she saw the ofuda change into a laser like beam. Piercing into Bara's left shoulder, going straight through. Bara gave a strangled cry as she was hit. The assassin fell to her knees clutching her wounded shoulder. 

"Bara!" Yuzuriha screamed as she ran towards her elder friend. She knelt down besides her looking at her wound in shock. 

"Bara, hang in there." Yuzuriha cried as she helped the Nobarakyou up on her feet. It was hard since the older woman was much taller than Yuzuriha. 

"That's it. Now I'm pissed." Bara hissed through clenched teeth, slowly standing up. Strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face but it didn't hide the fierce glare from her rose red colored eyes. Slowly she stood up from Yuzuriha's grasps. 

"Inuki!" Yuzuriha shouted. Inuki jumped up transforming into a sword flying into he's master's hands. Grasping the sword Yuzuriha swung cutting the ofuda's that where heading their way. She stood in a fighting stance in front of Bara. 

Bara shakily stood up trying to get ready to fight back but couldn't with her injure shoulder. Then she felt someone help her stand up straight. She looked at and saw Seishirou. 

"I thought you left." Bara said. 

"I was wondering what took you so long. With the kekkai up I can't exactly go anywhere." Seishirou said. Bara smirked knowing it was true. Then a yell caught her attention and saw Yuzuriha fighting with the onmyouji. Suddenly she was thrown back landing into a bunch of trashcans. 

"Yuzuriha!" Bara shouted seeing that the girl didn't get up. Though Inuki transformed back standing next to her. Then a group of white doves flew by attacking the onmyouji. 

"How did…" 

"Subaru-kun." 

Bara looked up at Seishirou and turned towards his gaze and saw Subaru with a hand full of white ofuda's. Along with three other seals. One of them was the Kamui. 

"This cannot be good." Bara muttered then finally managed to stand up without Seishirou's help. 

"Sei-chan can you help a little." Bara asked giving him the sad puppy eyed look. Seishirou sighed and nodded. With a flick of his hand thin long branches swung out wrapping around Subaru. Bara felt a sweatdrop on her head. 

"I mean the other onmyouji! Not Pretty Boy! You stupid hentai minded dork!" Bara shouted throwing a hissy fit. 

"You always said I needed some air and I thought this was the time." Seishirou said with a mocking smile. Bara glared at him. She was tired, angry, and bleeding quite badly and all Seishirou could do was think about his hormones. 

"Now is not the time to think about your hormones Cherry Boy. Gah!" Bara shouted giving up. She flinched as she moved her left shoulder. She turned her glare to the dark onmyouji who was about to escape. 

"Get him." Bara muttered. Suddenly a large gray wolf appeared by her side. It ran off attacking the onmyouji. She ignored the others as she walked over to the fallen onmyouji. Using her right hand she grabbed the punk by his shirt easily lifting him up from the ground. 

"Never, ever threaten the kill the ones I hold so dear to me. The punishment for that is your soul forever tortured by the Bush. While being feed alive." Bara whispered. Her red eyes glaring into his. Then ignoring his sputters and pleas. Along with the pain in her left shoulder she plunged her fist into his chest. Ignoring his scream. Blood spilled to the ground as Bara pulled her hand out and let the body fall to the ground. 

She looked up and saw all the seals staring at her with wide eyes. They probably weren't expecting to see her kill. Then she saw Yuzuriha looking at her with wide eyes full of confusion and fright. Bara gave a small smile. _I'm sorry Yuzu-chan._

Everything around her started to get dizzy from the blood loss but Seishirou held up her to keep from falling. She looked up at him. 

"I got tired of playing. So I'm going to take a nap now. Ok?" Bara said with her goofy smile. Seishirou nodded a small smile on his lips. With that Bara fell unconscious hearing Yuzuriha's cry. 

- I suck at making action scenes. ::cries:: So yea....Um...reviews? - Angel Kity9798


	9. Fight for Change

**Part 9 – Fight for Change **

Every second a single loud clicked echoed through the darkness. Giant gears of a clock turned slowly with each click. Bara looked out in the darkness all around her. She didn't need to be told where she was since she knew. The only question that was in her mind was why was she her. Or how she got her. Her magic didn't involve dreams. That meant, someone brought her here. Not wanting to wait around she walked forward. Or she thought she walked forward. Not knowing where she was going she headed towards the path in front of her. Noticing she was dressed in the same outfit she wore while on one of her, "job assignments". 

Then the darkness disappeared revealing a picture in front of her. Bara's eyes widen, taking a step back in shock as she stared at the image before her. It was more like a video slowly playing over and over again. Her eyes squeezed shut as her hands gripped her head, tangling in her long black hair with dark streaks. 

"Stop this! I know you're the one showing me this, so stop this!" Bara shrieked, falling down to her knees. Tears threatening to over spill. The dream vanished changing into the ocean. Bara opened her eyes to see the water lightly slapping against the sand and the seagulls flying in the air cawing. Then a voice came from behind her. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you." 

Bara turned around to see a man a few years younger than her with long blonde hair and cat like golden eyes. He looked painfully thin and had a sad expression on his face. 

"Who are you? Why do you dare show me that?" Bara demanded clenching her fist as she stood up. The yumeni stood where he was unaffected by her anger. 

"Kakyou Kuzuki. I showed you that to see if you can tell me, is the future really decided." Kakyou said. 

Bara blinked a few times, surprised by the question. 

"What do you mean? Is what you showed me going to happen?" Bara cried. Kakyou nodded. 

"This is what shall happen. I spoke to one girl. A while ago right before she died she told me that the future hasn't been decided. Yet, my dreams of the future have been decided. Coming true, exactly." Kakyou said. 

"The future will only be decided if you let it be." Bara murmured. Kakyou stared at her. This was an answer he wasn't expecting. 

"Yes what you see in your dreams is the future that will be. Unless you fight for a change that you want."

"How do you fight for that change?" Bara looked down at the endless ground. 

"That I do not know, but I'm going to fight for a change so that future I saw wont happen!" Bara cried. 

"You sound so sure of yourself." Bara smirked. 

"That's because I am. Let me give you a little bit of a tip Blonde." Bara said going in a teacher like mood. Kakyou frowned not liking being called Blonde.

"Fate is a bitch who'll smile at you as she throws her crap at you. All you can do is smile back, hit her in the face, walk over her body and go where you want to go." Bara said proud of coming up with a value of life tip in less than 15 seconds. Kakyou on the other hand stared at her as is she grew another head. 

"Another thing. Eat. My god you thinner than me! Not to mention prettier. What is it with men today? They are all to pretty! You make along with Pretty Boy make me sick!" Bara cried out tapping her finger on Kakyou's nose. The yumeni stared at her then the dream started to dissolve, highly embarrassed at Bara's comment. 

"I pray for you fight to win, Nobarakyou." Then he to disappeared as Bara woke up. 

Light. Too much light for Bara's taste shined down on her eyes as she opened them. Cursing she through her arm over her eyes, flinching at the sore pain that shot up from her left shoulder. _It's to damn bright! _Bara whined in her mind. Then slowly after a couple of minutes Bara opened her eyes again, this time more slowly. As her eyes used to the light she placed her arm back to her side and looked around at where she was. Just one look and she can tell it was a hospital. The foul smell of medicine in the air and all the whiteness and cleanness. Not to mention then annoying intercom paging for one doctor to another every couple of minute. 

The one question that came into her mind thought was, how did she get here? Thinking for a moment Bara traced back down to her thoughts. Then remembered the dark onmyouji and Yuzuriha. Along with getting her shoulder injured. She glanced down to see that her suit was gone, replaced by those awful hospital gowns. She could also see the bandages wrapped around her shoulder. Thankfully she didn't have those IV's hooked up to her arm. Then the door opened and Bara looked up to see Yuzuriha's head poking from behind the door. The young girl gave a small shy smile. 

"So, you going to stand there all day or visit me? This room is giving the creeps you know and I don't like being here all alone." Bara said with a smile. Happy to see the inugami master. Yuzuriha's smile grew as she opened the door wider and stepped in, with Inuki by her side as always. In her hands she held a bouquet of yellow roses. Bara was glad that Yuzuriha didn't pick red roses. 

"Here, I thought that maybe you'd like these." Yuzuriha said as she handed Bara the roses. Bara gave a smile in thanks as she took the roses. 

"Thanks. You didn't have to get me any though." Bara said. 

"But I wanted to! You saved my life and got hurt by doing so." Yuzuriha said looking downcast at the floor. Bara reached out with her good arm and gently touched Yuzuriha on the cheek. The young girl looked up startled. Bara drew back her hand seeing that she scared the girl. 

"Yuzu-chan. I do what I want to do. If I didn't want to save your life I wouldn't have. But I did and I don't regret getting hurt. Heck, if I wanted to jump off a bridge to take a swim I would. But I don't want to so I'm not going to do so. Plus it's only a minor injury. It'll heal." Bara said. 

Yuzuriha nodded, still looking quite sad. Bara gave a sad sigh seeing that the girl didn't stand to close to the bed. Inuki also sat in front of Yuzuriha, it's golden eyes watching Bara's every move.

"Yuzuriha, are you scared of me now because of what I am?" Bara asked, though she knew the truth. Yuzuriha looked up, not expecting that. 

"No! Well, I was kind of scared at first. Seeing that you well… you know. But you are still the same person right?" Yuzuriha asked. Bara couldn't help but smile even more seeing the young girls innocence in her large brown eyes. 

"Yes, even though I'm the Nobarakyou, I'm still the same person. You have to know I would never ever harm you in any way." Bara said gently grasping Yuzuriha's hand, though firmly. 

"That means your friend is… a chi no ryu. Isn't he?" Yuzuriha asked with a whispered. Bara nodded. 

"Yes, he is a chi no ryu. Even though he is one, he'll never hurt you because you are close to me. Seishirou is my closest friend since childhood and he'd never do anything like that. Though he won't show it, he's a really gentle guy." Yuzuriha nodded in understanding. 

"Dumb, stupid and perverted at most of the times, but a nice guy." Bara said quickly. Yuzuriha giggled at her comments. 

"I have to go. The others are waiting in the lobby. They didn't want to me to… um…" Yuzuriha said trailing off. 

"They didn't want you to go alone to visit me, seeing that I might kill you now that you know my secret." Bara said with a sad smile. Yuzuriha nodded. 

"It's ok. I can see they'll be a bit… off with me. That is because they care for you and don't want you hurt. For that I respect them." Bara said. Yuzuriha gave a smile hesitant nod. 

"Oh, hey can you do me the biggest favor you can do?" Bara asked. 

"Sure! Anything!" Yuzuriha piped up cheerfully, putting on a big smile. Bara motioned for her to come down closer to her so she could whisper in Yuzuriha's ear. 

"Look, I know they're not going to let me out for another day or two so that'll mean they're going to feed me. Which means hospital food and quite frankly hospital food sucks. So can you try and sneak me in a pizza with extra pepperoni and extra cheese? Also pan crust. Along with a coke and ice cream! Any flavor as long as it doesn't have any nuts in it. I hate nuts! Can you do that?" Bara asked with a plead. 

Yuzuriha jumped up and nodded. 

"Hai! I'll try and get you extra scoops to. I'll try and bring it here soon. All right?" Yuzuriha said. Bara nodded gratefully. 

"Thanks Yuuz-chan. Your a pal." 

Yuzuriha waved by to Bara and dashed off. Going to get Bara some real food. 

It wasn't long before Yuzuriha was back at the hospital. This time without the other seals. As much as she cared for them she didn't want to watch over her as she visited the hospital again. They where always to overprotective of her. Acting as normally as she could she walked into the hospital caring all of the items Bara asked for. To prevent any of the staff to see the food she had Inuki change into a very large bag to put the food in. So it looked like she was taking in presents. Her only concern was right now was of course not getting caught which was next to impossible but it was mostly hopping the ice cream wouldn't melt being in the same bag with the pizza that was fresh hot of the oven. 

Turning around the corner that would led toe Bara's room Yuzuriha was nearly home free. Though as she turned around the corner she bumped into someone. Someone very tall and dressed in a black suit. Slowly Yuzuriha looked up and saw Bara's friend, one of the dragons of earth, and the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou Sakurazuka. Yuzuriha gave a small smile as she gave a weak wave in hello. He didn't have his usual sunglasses on so she could clearly see his mismatched eyes. One pearly white and the other a dark golden brown. He looked at Yuzuriha then at the bag she was holding. 

"Let me guess, a double quarter pounded cheeseburger with a medium sized coke." Seishirou stated. 

"Uh…pepperoni pizza, coke and chocolate ice cream." Yuzuriha squeaked. 

"That was going to be my second choice. Come on. She's already turning bitchy and I don't want to be in their all alone." Seishirou said as he turned around heading towards Bara's room. Yuzuriha followed suit and saw Bara poking at the food in front of her. The food on the try was clearly hacked and cut as if one was trying to see what was inside it. 

"Hey Cherry Boy, what do you think was worse? This stuff of the stuff that was called lunch during our high school years?" Bara asked not looking up as she poked the jello with her plastic knife. She poked it again seeing that it was jiggling. That was so wrong. Then she looked up and saw Yuzuriha holding a large bag that Inuki was transformed in. 

"Oh thank you big man up in the sky! Yuzu-chan you are a goddess!" Bara cried as she held out her hands for the food. Yuzuriha laughed as she placed the bag on the bed, transforming back into the inugami revealing the food it kept hidden. Bara drooled at she lifted the pizza box and opened it. Smelling the contents inside. 

"Your going to get fat eating all of that." Seishirou muttered. 

"Who, me? Sei-chan you should know with my wonderful figure I never get fate!" Bara said with a smile then quickly took a slice of pizza. Taking a bite and savoring the taste. 

"Please, a cow is more attractive and slimmer than you." Seishirou muttered. Bara stopped chewing the food in her mouth and gave Seishirou a side glare. Then she grabbed the jello and threw it at Seishirou. She smile in satisfaction as it hit him in the head with a 'thunk'. Though the jello fell to the ground, unharmed and perfectly intact. All three of them, four counting Inuki, looked down at the jello. 

"That is so not right." Bara said.

- Yea I finally got part 9 done. Sorry I took so long. I got in trouble for the grades on my progress report so my daddy took my computer away. It was supposed to last 2 weeks but I think they forgotten all about my punishment since I used it without thinking and didn't get in trouble. Tee,hee.


	10. Loss

**Part 10 – Loss **

"My god, how long does it take to just one a jacket?" Seishirou said, losing his patience. Normally he was a very patient man. Except when it comes to a certain rose assassin. He looked at Bara as she tried desperately to put on her suit jacket. However with her injured shoulder it was hard, so now she was stuck her arms in the arms as she tried to pull her arm out of the wrong sleeve where she got both of her arms stuck in. How he had no idea and he was watching the whole time. 

"Seiiii-chaaaan! I'm stuck!" Bara cried jumping up and down. Seishirou rolled his eyes and got up from the chair he was sitting to help. 

"Sure now you ask for me help." He muttered as he pulled Bara's arm out and directed it in the right sleeve. 

"You know, I do know how to put on a jacket!" Bara snapped as she button it up. 

"Sure you do. You just really proved it to me a couple seconds ago." 

"Oh shut up!" 

It took a couple more days till the doctors saw Bara's arm was perfectly healed, though would be sore for a while and shouldn't be moved around that much. They even tried to put her arm in a sling to prevent her from moving her shoulder around that much but Bara refused. To stubborn to use anything to help her. So now she was getting out of the hospital, but not without having Seishirou fetch her some clothing to where. Of course he had to pick her same old based outfit. 

"I still can't believe you live in that pig style!" he said as he handed her the clothes. Bara ignored him as usual, sometimes. 

"You know, I'm going to get back at you later." Bara said pointing her finger at him, slightly pushing his nose. Seishirou looked, cross-eyed for a moment at the finger that pushes his nose then moved it so it was pointing towards a different direction. 

"I'm sure you will. So where's the kid? I'm kind of surprised she isn't here." Seishirou said as he walked out of the hospital room with Bara. 

"Sei-chan. It's a Thursday today. School day for her you know. Gotta get herself an edumaction. Also, she said something about meeting a friend. I'm guessing that's her boyfriend." Bara commented. Seishirou raised an eyebrow. The first thought that came to him was that the girl was to young. Or at least he thought so. She looked around to be 13 or 14. 

"Yes, unlike your poor _edumacation _I can only hope her generation is a lot better than ours. Since there are people with your brains out in the world." 

Bara continued walking in step next to Seishirou. Only smacking him in the back of the head with her good arm breaking the smoothness of her walk. The two of them walked in silence the rest of the way. Trying to get through the traffic of people in Tokyo. Then suddenly Seishirou stopped. 

"What's wrong now?" Bara asked, slightly annoyed. 

"You said the kid went to see her 'friend' right?" Seishirou asked. Bara nodded giving him a, 'Yea, so?' look. Seishirou pointed at what he was seeing. Bara looked and saw Yuzuriha still in her school uniform talking to a guy. A really big guy. A really, really, really big guy. Who looked twice her age at that to. Yuzuriha smiled as she talk to the really, really, really big guy. 

"He's huge!" Bara cried out with wide eyes. 

"Let's say hello why don't we? Gotta see who this guy Yuzu-chan is dating." Bara chirped cheerfully then bounced off. It was Seishirou this time who blink a couple times trying to soak in on what was just said. Then he silently followed her, wanting to see how much of a fool she'll make herself into this time. 

"Hey Yuzu-chan, long time no see!" Bara cried happily patting Yuzuriha on the back. Yuzuriha was startled for a moment but was happy to see Bara out of the hospital. 

"Hello, nice to meet you. The names Bara Koukenno! Pleasure to meet of course. Now I must go right now so you and Yuzu-chan have lots of fun ok?" Bara said rather quickly to Kasangi, shaking his hand then leaned down to Yuzuriha's level. 

"Go get him tiger. Merow!" Bara whispered in her ear giving a purring effect at the end. Yuzuriha turned bright red sputtering quietly. Bara smirked as she patted the young girls head. Giving Inuki a scratch behind the ears she walked off. Quickly grabbing Seishirou's arm, turning him around before he even got to the scene. 

"Come now Cherry Boy. I smell puppy love in the air." Bara said, leaving Seishirou speechless in confusion and Yuzuriha behind, still red as a tomato. 

"Was that your friend?" Kusanagi asked politely trying not to make the girl anymore embarrassed than she already is. Yuzuriha nodded, her face still the color of red. 

Meanwhile Seishirou was confused in the head, which is something rare and something he doesn't like. 

"Where are we going?" Seishirou asked as he looked back over his shoulder. He saw Yuzuriha, slightly red now talking to the tall man. The Dragon of Earth. 

"Sei-chan, when you where 14 didn't you have a first major crush? Don't look! She'll get more embarrassed!" Bara snapped jerking his arm, still dragging him through the crowds. 

"No. Can't say I have." Seishirou muttered. 

"Oh yeah? What about that one math teacher who'd always help you. I remember you giving her red gummy bears to her on Valentine's Day asking her out to the dance." Bara said with a smirk. 

"She also had a boyfriend at that same exact time." Seishirou pointed out. Bara stopped walking at a hasty pace, slowing down to a normal walk. Letting go of Seishirou's arm. 

"Yeah. Then if I remember correctly you killed him that night. Boy was your mother pissed. _'When you become the Sakurazukamori you can kill whoever you want but for now your still learning Seishirou! Don't let your jealousy get in the way of your work!'_" Bara said mimicking Seishirou's mother and the rant she gave when she found out. 

"Yea, well she killed a couple of women who looked at my fathers way before she killed him. Also, that guy the Kid was with, he's a Dragon of Earth." Seishirou said, adding in that last tidbit. 

"WHAT!" Bara shrieked, earning a couple of strange looks from passer buyers. Seishirou winced. That was to close to his ear for comfort. Before Seishirou could tell Bara to calm down he felt a low rumble beneath his feet. He looked down at the ground seeing it shake then looked up at the sky. A couple seconds later a cylinder shaped kekkai rose up into the sky, covering this part of Tokyo. 

"Yuzuriha!" Bara cried, then quickly took off running before Seishirou could stop her. Seishirou sighed as he rubbed his temples. Asking himself why was it that Bara always acted before thinking. Her shoulder was still injured making her have a less advantage to fighting against a chi no ryu but only slightly. Bara was more stubborn than a mule. Taking a deep breath he went off to look for Bara, knowing it'll be easy for him. All he had to do was follow the yelling curses that echoed through the air. 

Yuzuriha was scared. She hopped that Kusangi and Bara will get out of here unharmed. She glanced down below towards the streets seeing people running, trying to evade the earthquake. Placing a hand on the ruff of Inuki's neck she gathered up all the courage she had. 

Bara ran trying to locate Yuzuriha through the crowds of people running. Then it happened. Cable tearing out of the ground, some knocking people out, others driving right through them. One cable popped out of the ground from where Bara stood. Jumping back Bara threw out a small handful of ofuda's, forming into the shape of the Nobarakyou's symbol. A bright red eight-pointed star glowed in the air blocking the cables pathway towards her. In the middle of the star was the five pointed pentagram star, just like the Sakurazukamori's. 

The cables crawled back underground, as if being controlled by someone. Bara frowned as the cables ceased attack. With a wave of her hand the shield dispersed. The eight ofuda's gently floating towards the ground. 

"What happened here?" Bara turned around and saw Seishirou walking towards her with his usual without-a-care-in-the-world attitude like walk. 

"How come it's after I'm attacked that you arrive?" Bara asked with a tease in her voice. Seishirou shrugged. 

"I usually have great timing." He commented dryly. 

"Yeah, great timing with Pretty Boy." Bara cried out. Her eyes scanning around looking for any signs of Yuzuriha. The kekkai was still up she this battle was going on. A dark shadow flew overhead of them. Bara squinted a little to see what it was and saw a large gray eagle. Seishirou's shikigami. 

"She's on top of that building." Seishirou said pointing towards a building. Bara smiled gratefully but before she could thank her best friend she saw large cables shot out from on top of the building, trying to crash into something. Even with the distance Bara could clearly see Yuzuriha, still in her CLAMP uniform, jumping out of the way from the deadly attack. A sword held tightly in her hands. As more cables came towards her, Yuzuriha swung the sword slicing the cables. Then she landed on top of another building. The attacks stopped. 

"What's going on?" Bara asked. 

"It's Satsuki. An angel you haven't meet yet, I think. She's talking to the Kid." Seishirou said, looking through the eyes of his shikigami. Bara took off running, not waiting for Seishirou. Something wasn't right. 

"Bara!" 

Then it happened. Cables appearing out of the ground so suddenly that Bara barely had time to pull up yet another shield. More black ofuda's with the red symbol of the Nobarakyou appeared in her hand as she flung them out to attack. The magical papers transformed into black wolves fighting back against the cables. Allowing Bara to run towards Yuzuriha. Yet more cables kept appearing blocking her path. The ground was ripped apart as cables clashed into the concert floor, missing Bara and Seishirou as they fought their way threw. Bara hissed as she barely dodged one cable, giving her a small cut on the cheek. 

"How the hell are we going to get through?" Bara demanded as she blocked yet another onslaught of wires and cables. 

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?" Seishirou shot back as he angrily threw out his own attacks. He was losing his patience with this. 

Through the sounds of electricity crackling, and angry shouts one voice appeared above it all. A cry almost inhumane and full of anguished. 

"INUKI!!!!!" 

Bara barely dodged another attack, distracted from the cry. She knew that cry. Looking up she saw part of the building where Yuzuriha was at starting to crumble. Then she saw the kekkai, it was breaking apart. Panicked Bara fought through the cables savagely. Something happened to Yuzuriha, something horrible that she could be dying, or worse. 

Seishirou blindly grabbed Bara's wrist dragging her away from the falling building. He held up his own shield as he dragged her away. The women screamed trying to break free but couldn't. 

"No! She's hurt, I know she is! Seishirou!" Bara cried, tears threatening to fall over. Seishirou blocked out her cries and used all his strength to drag her away. Though she may not look it, Bara was pretty strong. 

Through the tears that weren't falling Bara watched the building fall, seeing no signs of Yuzuriha as the kekkai crumbled 

- Guys, if I ever take this long to get the next part up, yell at me. Seriously. I kept putting this off day after day. So yeah, if I took more than a week to get the next part up e mail me, or IM me and bitch me out if you want for me to get the next part up. I totally slacked off. Heh. 


	11. More Dreams

**Part 11 – More Dreams **

For once it wasn't Seishirou who was smoking. He merely sat on a leather couch that faced the balcony window in Bara's apartment. He watched as Bara sat outside in a simple plastic white lawn chair smoking a cigarette. Normally for Seishirou it wasn't a disturbing site to see Bara smoking a cigarette. Either one of his she stole or one from a pack she bought but that was rare. Only smoking when she finished a job or when greatly stress. However Bara just bought a whole box of cigarettes and managed to smoke half the box already within a couple of hours. Never, in all his life had Seishirou seen Bara smoke that many cigarettes. _He _never had done that before. 

As any good friend should Seishirou should probably stop Bara before she kills herself with lung cancer before he does. Yet he didn't. When Bara was stressed, mad or really, really worried it wasn't a wise thing to take her cigarettes away from her. However she was going through all three at the same time so to play safe he sat a good couple feet away on the couch let her take all the stress off from her cigarettes. 

It's been nearly 5 hours. Five, painfully long hours since Yuzuriha's kekkai has fallen and after at least 3 hours of searching they neither haven't found hair nor hid of the girls body. He didn't even know is the kid was alive or not. Though after the kekkai has fallen Bara was extremely angered with him for dragging her out of danger, though leaving Yuzuriha to her doom. Bara hasn't spoken a word to him since. 

Not wanting to wait any longer he got up and walked out on the balcony, leaning against the rail. Taking no notice to Bara but letting her know that he was here still. He looked down at the crystal ashtray on the ground next to her. He could see all the cigarettes Bara smoked. Some half burned, while others all the way to the very tip. Some of them Bara just lit took a deep drag then threw it in the ashtray to burn out. Not caring on how many cigarettes she was wasting. 

"At the rate your going, you'll end up dying from lung cancer." Seishirou commented. Bara blew out a stream of smoke and gave her a mere look. 

"How long does it take to find one girl? It's been nearly 5 hours since we've sent out the shikigami's to find her. Five long fuckin' hours and nothing! They should be able to at least find her body if she was dead!" Bara shouted, stubbing out her cigarette, then reach down to grab a new one. 

Seishirou calmly reached down and plucked the cigarette out of Bara's hand as she tried to light it. He knew he was risking permanent damage but it was rather pathetic to see Bara wasting herself like this. She needed sleep, and probably a few beers to get her on a hangover tomorrow so she'd worry about that for a while. Giving more time for the shikigami's to find Yuzuriha without her pacing back and forth, killing herself with all the cigarettes. 

"Give me that!" Bara demanded, not getting up from the chair. Seishirou stubbed it out in the ashtray and waved his hand in front of Bara's. 

"I think it's time you get sleep." Seishirou said, weaving a simple spell making Bara fall asleep. She slumped forward in Seishirou's arms. He picked her up and walked back into the apartment and into her room. As he placed her on the bed Seishirou noticed that she was still dressed up in her normal black suit, same with him. Though by now they were wrinkle and slightly dirty after today's events. Another rant he'll be hearing in the morning by Bara. Fun. 

He looked up as he heard a faint knock on the door. Who would be out at this hour? With a shrug he left the room to answer the door. 

She was in another dream. Yet who's this time? Bara looked around for any signs of the blonde haired dreamgazer but only found the giant clock gears ticking away. However she did see the other dreamgazer. The one that was under the government building, Hinito. However this time she looked different. As if she was trapped _under _the dark floor. The blind seer looked at her with wide, blind red eyes. They looked sad, yet pleading at the same time. 

_Please, you must help me! _Begged the dreamgazer. 

"What is it that I should help you for?" Bara asked, stepping around looking down at the trapped dreamgazer. 

_You must kill me!_ Hinito shouted with a great please. Bara blinked; this was something she wasn't expecting. 

"Why should I? You are the one that help the dragons of heaven to fight. What would happen to them if I killed you? It's already bad enough that Yuzuriha could be dead! What about the rest? Huh? How many more will die? Will Seishirou be next? Like in the dream the other dreamgazer showed me? Will it!" Bara shouted angrily. Hinito turned away in grief. 

_What you say is true. The dream that Kakyou showed you will come true. I wish to tell the others but I'm trapped. My other self has taken over my physical body and will lead all the others to their deaths if she isn't stopped! The only way to do that is to kill me! _Hinito cried in despair. 

"When will this dream come true?" Bara asked coldly, looking down at Hinito. 

_Late, tomorrow night. _Hinito replied, looking down at her hands. Bara thought for a moment. Trying to figure something out. Suddenly the dreamgrazer looked up in grief. 

_She's coming. You must go! Nobarakyou, if what you say is true, please fight to change this future. Just one turn can disrupt everything. I beg of you kill me to do that._ Hinito cried as the dreamscape started to disappear. 

"Wait! How is coming?" Bara cried but it was to late. The dreamscape broke and her mind was left to sleep. 

Seishirou walked towards the door and opened it. Suddenly a large gray eagle flew in, flapping its large wings trying to get around in the closed in space. Seishirou took a step back to avoid the wings and talons as the shikigami flew and landed on a chair. It gave a small squawk and looked at him. Then a large gray colored wolf walked in through the door next and sat down next to the chair where the eagle shikigami was perched. Seishirou looked at the doorway expecting another strange exotic creature to come bounding through the doorway but what he saw was something else. 

Yuzuriha Nekoi stood in the doorway. 

-Hahaha! I finished yet another chapter. Though this one was kind of short… I'll make it up in the next one. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm tired and wanna sleep in my nice warm comfy bed while I dream up the next part of this story again because I so suddenly forgot it. ¬¬;


	12. The Plan

**Part 12 – The Planning**

Seishirou blinked once. Than twice. Then blinked once more. He stared at the adolescent child in front of him. She was still dressed in her school uniform from earlier today but it was dirty and slightly torn around the sleeved area and the bottom hem of the skirt. She had some bandages wrapped around her arm and a band-aid on her cheek showing that she did get slightly injured from her battle against an Angel. However the one thing that stood out against her the most was that she was alone. Really alone. The ever so faithful inugami companion wasn't by her side like it always was. 

Yuzuriha looked up at him. Her large brown eyes that where usually bright and cheery had the same look Subaru had when Hokuto died. Lost, confused and greatly sadden. 

"I-I didn't know where else to go. Couldn't go back to the others now that I can't fight because…" Yuzuriha said her voice disappearing to a mumble as tears started spilling over her eyes. Seishirou gently brought in Yuzuriha and steered her towards the couch and made her sat down. 

"I should tell Bara you're here now but I just finally managed to get her to sleep and she needs it. Same with you." Seishirou said. Yuzuriha nodded, not speaking a word. Seishirou stood there not knowing what to do, which he hated. It was very unusual for him to see Yuzuriha without her inugami, it never left her side. So where was it now? Something happened in that battle that injured Yuzuriha's mental state more harshly than her physical. 

Then a loud thud in the other room caught his attention and a loud curse. Not even 5 minutes passed that Bara slept. He thought his spell would last a bit longer on Bara than he thought. Guess he was wrong. Since Bara was a very stubborn woman. 

As Bara entered the living room she saw Seishirou standing in front of a dazed Yuzuriha. She gave a great sigh in relief and rushed towards the young girl. 

"Don't you ever fight against Angel's with cables cause they are a pain in the ass to fight through you hear me? Oh who am I to give you a lecture now! Where were you? What happened? How did you get here?" Bara cried firing question rapidly. Then she looked up and down at Yuzuriha. Then again but this time looking her sides and stood up taking a quick look around the living. 

"Where's Inuki?" Bara asked. At the sound of her inugami's name more tears spilled over Yuzuriha's eyes. 

"It's all my fault! I couldn't answer one simple question and now he's gone! All because of one question!" Yuzuriha cried throwing her arms around Bara sobbing on her shoulder. A shock and confused look came over Bara as she put her arms around the girl trying to calm her down. She looked up at Seishirou for an answer but he only shook his head, not knowing either. 

"Yuzu, what question? I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Tell me everything." Bara said gently as she rubbed her back. It took a couple of minutes before Yuzuriha could calm down. 

"One of the chi no ryu asked me why was it wrong to kill humans. I didn't know the answer and Inuki was killed because of it! Inuki and other people died all because I couldn't answer the question!" Yuzuriha cried, the tears not stopping. Bara gave a small nod and gently wiped some of the tears, motioning for Yuzuriha to go on. 

"Then Kusangi-san brought me to the hospital. He told me it was because of tears. Because people will cry and shed tears if others are killed." Yuzuriha said. Bara smiled. 

"He's right you know. If you kill a person, or anything else somebody will shed tears for it. There will always be someone to cry for whatever dies. That's why it's wrong to kill people. It brings sadness and tears. So for Inuki, you can cry for now. Though you shouldn't die now because he sacrificed himself for you and he will cry if you die. Your life was precious to him. So cry all you want." Bara said holding Yuzuriha tightly in her arms. 

"That's what Kusangi-san said to me." Yuzuriha whispered. 

"Your friend Kusangi is a very smart man." Bara said. After that Yuzuriha wept, while Bara held her. It wasn't long for the young seal to fall asleep. Exhaustion and weariness caught up to her. Checking to make sure the young adolescent was asleep Bara lifted her up and headed towards her room. Then she looked over her shoulder at Seishirou. 

"Can you bring the pillows on the couch? She's going to be sleeping on my bed, and I know for a fact that my couch has springs in it. So we're going to be sleeping on my bed and I don't have enough pillows." Bara said. Then walked off into her bedroom. 

Seishirou rolled his eyes at the thought. Not enough pillows? Her bed was littered with them. Though Seishirou did as he was asked and walked into her room. To see Bara settling down in her bed with Yuzuriha right next to her. Leaving a bit of space at the other side of the bed. 

"Sei-chan, when I said we're going to sleeping on the bed I meant all of us. It's late, and I'm sure you don't want to walk home this late at night." Bara muttered from the pillows. Before Seishirou could argue, Bara's long arm snatched out and reached across the bed yanking Seishirou down in the bed. They soon fixed up all the pillows so everyone was satisfied. Bara on one side, Yuzuriha in the middle and Seishirou on the other. Without another word, both of the adults soon fell asleep.

The giant, ancient looking gears slowly ticked. With each tick echoing through the dark abbess of nothing. While Bara just wanted to stomp her foot and throw a tantrum. 

"Am I going to invaded through my sleep everything time I close me eyes?" Bara yelled out. Waiting to see which dream gazer would pop out of nowhere this time. However, this time it wasn't Hinito or Kakyou. It was a young girl. She had short black girl and large emerald green eyes. She also looked a lot like Subaru. 

"You're the other Sumeragi twin." Bara said. Not asking, already knowing the answer. Hokuto nodded, knowing what the rose assassin was talking about. Bara pondered for a moment. Trying to remember what she knew about the Sumeragi twin. She remembered Seishirou telling her that she was the exact opposite of the younger twin. Happy with that large flare of…colors that vibrated around her. Maybe being dead can change the personality of a few people. 

"Kakyou told me you where going to try and change the future of what will happen. Do you know what you're going to do?" Hokuto asked as she bounced up, sitting on a large earth looking like sphere. Bara shook her head. 

"No, except for one idea that I may have to use. Though I'd kind of wanted to avoid it. Yet, after what happened to Yuzuriha, I have no choice. It's the only way to save her _and _Sei-chan. For both of their futures." Bara said giving a false cheery smile. Hokuto smiled back, knowing what the Nobarakyou was talking of. 

"If you do so, I'd like to help you." Hokuto said. Bara looked at the young ghost startled. 

"Before I died, I used this last technique. This last spell, I caste on Seishirou. You can pull the spell away, but it can't go away. You can pull it out of Seishirou but it must go somewhere else." Hokuto said her green eyes filled with sadness. Bara nodded in understanding. 

"Tell me, what I must do, to free Seishirou of your spell. I will do it." Bara said. Hokuto nodded, her eyes filled with sadness on what shall happen soon. Even though the future will take a sudden turn for a better hope, it'll take a great sacrifice to do so. 


	13. Promise

**Part 13 – Promise **

The next morning Bara woke up with sunlight being poured down on her eyes. She hates that. Grumbling she slowly sat up on the bed to see it empty. Also she saw that she slept in her clothes from yesterday. Cursing she threw the blankets off and stumbled towards the kitchen. She needed caffeine, now. Entering the kitchen Bara saw that her kitchen was covered in flour. In the middle of the mess was Seishirou and Yuzuriha arguing. Both of them covered in flour and still in their clothes from yesterday, all wrinkled. For Yuzuriha, slightly torn at the hem of her dress and sleeves. 

"I told you, you weren't supposed to just rip open a bag of flour like that!" Yuzuriha said, stomping her foot. A small cloud of flour flew up as she stomped her foot. 

"How else where you supposed to open it?" Seishirou snapped back crossing his arms looking down at Yuzuriha. 

"Gently and slowly!" 

"I was!" 

"No you weren't!" 

"Yes I was!" 

"Nuh uh!" 

"Yes huh!" 

"Nuh uh!" 

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!" 

Bara rubbed her temples for a couple of moments. Trying to block out their arguing. It looked so much like her and Seishirou arguing when they were younger. Still they sometimes do that, yet not as much as they used to. 

"It's a fact, none of you can cook." Bara said. Ending their argument before they start a flour ball fight.

"Like you can cook either." Seishirou said. 

"That is why they invented restaurants my dear Cherry Boy. Now get clean up. Yuzu, come with me and will find some clothes that'll fit you." Bara said as she barked out orders. 

30 minutes later they finally got cleaned up and Yuzuriha some of Bara's old clothes that she wore when she was Yuzuriha's age. Though not without Seishirou's comments on how fat Bara was since Yuzuriha was smaller than Bara was at 14. Making the clothes slightly big for the young seal. Then another 20 minutes of arguing which restaurant to go to. Plus an extra fifty to finally get there orders and eat. 

"Ok then. Yuzu, I'll take you home. Ne, Sei-chan, I'm gonna stop by at your apartment later ok?" Bara said, not giving Seishirou time to say no, walking off quickly with Yuzuriha. As they started walking Yuzuriha notice that they weren't heading back towards CLAMP campus. Instead towards the government building. 

"Uh, Bara, why are we going here?" Yuzuriha asked as the large building started to come into their sights. 

"The rest of the Seals are going to be there. I think, besides I have a little business to take care of." Bara said. Yuzuriha slightly shivered when she said 'business.' Somehow knowing exactly what kind of business she was talking about. 

As they entered the building Yuzuriha immediately saw Sorata and Kamui. Along with Arashi who was successfully ignoring Sorata's flirting. For some reason Yuzuriha drew back slightly. How can she be with them now? Inuki was gone, so she had no ways to fight, plus she's forgotten what she wanted to protect. Inuki was gone, the one thing that was supposed to be with her forever. Inuki protecting her while she protected him. They where supposed to be one whole. Now it's broken. Not even able to create her kekkai. 

Bara looked down at Yuzuriha and saw the conflict and sadness in her eyes. She put a reassuring hand on Yuzuriha's shoulder. Hopping to comfort the young girl. She'll never know what it's like to lose her other half. Nor would she want to. Heard it was something worse than death itself. 

"You know, they wont judge you, all because you can't create a kekkai no more." Bara said, bending down to be level with Yuzuriha. 

"How can I fight to protect humanity, when I let the one thing I wanted to protect die?" Yuzuriha asked. Bara had to think for a moment to answer the question. How was it adults always see children not able to see things in the real world, yet ask questions that are reflected on the harsher side to the real world? 

"Find another person. Remember, Inuki gave his life for you, so you can live. I bet that was his wish. For you to survive live on and be happy. Make his wish come true Yuzuriha. Protect another person you care for most. You'll find someone you'll want to protect in your heart." Bara said. Yuzuriha looked at Bara with her large, sad brown eyes. 

"Do you have a special person you want to protect?" Yuzuriha asked. Bara blinked, not expecting to be asked that question. She gave a small but happy smile. Bara nodded thinking of the ones she wanted to protect most in her heart. 

"My daughter and her father." Bara said with a smile. Yuzuriha nodded. Not knowing what else to say. She heard about Bara's daughter but only once. Yet nothing of the father. Was Bara married? She never saw a ring on her hand. 

"You know, for the time being, why don't you protect this for me. Knowing me, I'll lose it." Bara said flashing her joker smile. Then she pulled out a golden chain. There was a small pendent hanging off it. It looked like a key, a small golden key. The handle of the key was a red, glass like rose with the key part. 

"This key, will open any door if you need a place to escape. Just put it in any door and it'll take you to a secret place where no one but the person with this key can go. I know you'll take care of it." Bara said as she put the key over Yuzuriha's head. Letting it hang off her neck. 

Yuzuriha held the necklace. Feeling the warmth on the chain that came from Bara's warmth after being worn so long. She looked at the rose on the key. It was a dark ruby red and was shaped into a perfectly bloomed rose. She gave a smile in gratitude. 

"I'll take perfectly good care of it!" Yuzuriha cried, happily. Bara stood back up, happy that she wasn't going to regret this. 

"Well then, off you go. You better take good care of yourself now. You here?" Bara said trying to give Yuzuriha a lecture. Yuzuriha nodded. 

"When do I get to see you again?" Yuzuriha asked. Bara fought hard not to keep her smile from falling. 

"Someday Yuzu. Someday." Bara said as she brushed back a strand of Yuzuriha's hair that has fallen in front of her eyes. Yuzuriha nodded and ran off to see her friends. 

Bara shrouded herself in her illusions. Watching Yuzuriha and the other seals go down under the building to see Hinito. Waiting for them to leave. It wasn't long though before they did. As she was gong to release her illusion she saw another person, one she wasn't expecting. Subaru Sumeragi walked by, one of his eye heavily bandaged. Bara blinked as she watched him go down to Hinito's layer. What happened to his eye? Did Seishioru know? Then within a couple of minutes Subaru walked out, heading towards a different direction from the other seals. Where was he going? 

As he left, Bara let go of the illusion, making sure that Hinito's servants didn't detect her. As she entered the room the two twin servants stood up in front of Bara's path. Both of them glaring at her. Bara didn't have time for this. So with a flick of her hand rose branches shot out of the ground, tightly wrapping around them. Bounding them from moving. Walking past them, ignoring their cries of trying to get free to protect their dream gazer. 

Bara looked down at the dream gazer. This was the first time she saw Hinito face to face and not in a dream. The sightless red eyes gazed up at her. Then before the dream gazer could speak Bara attacked. Driving her hand through the tiny woman's body. Feeling it give way. Feeling the thick fluid on her hand. She forgot to put on a glove. Small childlike hands reached up, grasping her arm. 

_Thank you, Nobarakyou. _

Bara looked down to see the pain face of her latest victim. But yet, even with the blind eyes Bara could tell they where filled with great relief. 

"There is still a way for you to live. Once I release your servants from the rose vines they shall seek to make sure you survive. So fight, fight that other self of yours wanting to destroy all. For I hope you'll survive, help the ten no ryu through this fight." Bara said, hearing the cries of the servants behind her. Crying out their mistress's name. Hinito gave a weak nod. 

"Tell me, where is the dream going to come true?" Bara asked. 

_Rainbow Bridge._

With that Bara pulled her hand out of the body, letting it fall to the ground, hearing the usual splatter of blood. Then walked out, releasing the twin servants before she left and made herself disappear in illusions. 

As Bara walked around the city, she silently talked to the Bush in her mind. Well mostly the Bush talking to her. 

-Are you sure you want to do this? - 

"For the thousandths time, I have to no choice." Bara muttered as she flicked her last cigarette away. She heard the Bush sigh and decided to leave her alone. Bara looked up at Seishirou's door, and then easily opened it, the lock giving way from her magic. 

"Oh honey I'm home!" Bara cried out as she opened the door wide. Only to be greeted by silence. Bara rolled her eyes as she closed the door and headed towards Seishirou's bedroom. She saw the sakurazukamori laying on his bed. His tie loose and the black jacket tossed on the other side of the bed. 

"What's up?" Bara asked as she jumped on the bed, laying on her stomach across the bed. Her head propped up by her hands. Seishirou took another drag from his cigarette before answering. 

"The ceiling." Was all he replied. Bara rolled his eyes. 

"That's my line." Bara said. She crawled over so she laid on her side, her head laying against Seishirou's stomach. They just laid there, not talking. Once and a while Seishirou would take a smoke from his cigarette till it ran out. 

"I got to go soon." Seishirou said as he crushed the cigarette on an ashtray nearby. 

"Where to?" 

"Rainbow Bridge."

Bara continued to stare straight ahead, giving a slight nod. 

"Sei-chan, can I ask you something?" 

"You already did." 

"If anything ever happened to me, would you train my successor?" Bara asked ignoring Seishirou's comment. Seishirou looked down at the head with black and red hair laying on his stomach. Wondering why Bara was asking him this question, 

"You've chosen already?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why bother asking me to train your successor? It's not like your going to die anytime soon." 

"You may never know. The future is unpredictable." 

"Tell that to the dream gazers." 

Bara looked up at Seishirou, watching him stare at the ceiling. With one golden brown eye and the other a gray white, blind and unable to see. 

"Just promise me." 

"All right, I promise." 

"Thank you." 

Seishirou reached over to get another cigarette. 

"So, lets say if you do die, how would I know whose your successor?" Seishirou asked as he lit the cigarette. Bara smiled. 

"You'll know." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Just trust me." 

Seishirou looked down at Bara once again. Something was wrong and he didn't know if this was a time to ask or not. Yet, he knew he could trust Bara. Even if she was childish all the time. 

"All right." 

"Then trust me with this, don't go to Rainbow Bridge." Bara said. 

Seishirou sat up, making Bara have to move. 

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a bridge. I'll be over there and back. Ok?" Seishirou said, wondering even more what was making Bara so worried. Then he reached over and grabbed his jacket. But was stopped by Bara. 

"I'm sorry but, I can't let you." Bara said. Seishirou looked at Bara, wondering why the hell not. But as he did he saw her eyes filled with sadness, but her smirk was there. 


	14. Job Well Done...

**Part 14 – Job Well Done… **

Subaru looked over the bridge railing, staring at the dark black depths of the water down below. It's already been 10 minutes and still no sign of the dragons of earth. Did Hinito mistake the location to another? He hope she did, it was cold out here. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed lightly in the air, making Subaru look up. He turned around to see a black figure slowly walked towards his way. In a casual walk, not in any hurry, nor seeming to straggle along. 

It wasn't long till Subaru saw it was Seishirou. Yet for some reason Subaru couldn't help get a weird vibe from Seishirou as the older onmyouji walked past him. Subaru quickly pushed it aside. Watching the sakurazukamori from the corner of his eye until he walked out of sight. Though, he was still near. 

"It's been a while Subaru-kun." Seishirou's smooth voice still sent slight shivers done his spine. Subaru merely nodded, knowing that Seishioru didn't see it, yet couldn't say anything. He could hear the dark onmyouji chuckle. 

"You are still cute, Subaru-kun." 

Anger flared inside Subaru as Seishirou said that. He was still a toy to him. A mere toy. With that, Subaru quickly turned around and flung out a handful of ofuda's. 

Yuzuriha shivered as a cold wind swept over her. She looked at the others to see them waiting as patiently as they could for the dragon of earth to arrive. Yet it's been a while and their where still no signs of them to show. Then her thoughts went to Bara. Yuzuriha clutched the necklace around her neck. Feeling the warmth from the rose like key. Something felt wrong. Yet she couldn't really point it out. 

Kamui suddenly gave a strangle cry making the young girl look up. She could see the startled expression in the teenagers beautiful eyes. How Yuzuriha envied him for having such pretty eyes. Yet they where always filled with sadness. Suddenly she felt something to run through her spin. This time it wasn't the cold air. 

"A kekkai." Arashi murmured. 

"It's Subaru's!" Kamui cried, seeing the Sumeragi pull his kekkai out through his mind. 

"We've got to help him but we can't leave here!" Arashi cried, trying to think of something to do. 

"Nee-san you and Kamui go and help Subaru-san. Yuzu-chan and I will stay here just in case." Sorata said. Kamui and Arashi nodded and ran off. Yuzuriha watched them heart broken. She knew Sorata sent Arashi instead of her because she couldn't fight. Couldn't help since she didn't have Inuki anymore. Sorata never separates from Arashi. Never. Only in cases of something like this.

Yuzuriha clenched her eyes shut; something kept bugging her in her mind. To go with Arashi and Kamui. What was it? Without a second thought Yuzuriha ran after the other seals leaving Sorata completely confused. 

"I'm sorry Sorata-san, but I have to do this!" Yuzuriha yelled over her shoulder, and continued running. Something was telling her to go to Rainbow Bridge. Now.

The ground was ribbed apart as the two onmyouji's landed in front of each other. Only separated by the upturned piles of concrete and wire. Seishirou smirked as he watched Subaru flinch from his wounds. Suddenly the air was filled with blossoms. Vines reached out, capturing the young Sumeragi in its grasps, unable to move. 

Even at his situation Subaru managed to keep calm. With a flick of his wrist a single white ofuda appeared in his hand. It cut on his fingers, making blood seep out onto the branches. Making them retract back, forcing him to be free. With ease he landed on his feet. 

"/Kamui/ told me, that what you truly wish for is something different of my own. Your wish is to kill me. Isn't it?" Seishirou said, reaching up to take off the dark sunglasses. Revealing the single golden brown eye and the single white, blind eye. Subaru frowned as he saw something flash in _both _of the sakurazukamori's eyes. What was this? An illusion? 

He could feel the bandage around his own blind eye starting to fall off. Then it fell, being carried away by the wind, past Seishirou. With his own single eye Subaru could see the amused look on Seishirou's face. Without another word, they both jumped up, for the finale attack. 

Yuzuriha stopped as she felt something struck her. Not physically, but, somehow mentally. It wasn't like when Inuki died. Yet, she felt something in her. A sickening feeling she was receiving, just like when Inuki died. Yuzuriha clutched her head as a sharp pain flared in her head. As she fell to her knees, she could smell the deep strong perfume smell of roses.

Subaru stared straight ahead, so confused on what just happened. Everything went to fast, way to fast for him to think straight. What just happened? Her could see the half destroyed remains of Rainbow Bridge. Then slowly one by one it fell apart. Leaving traces of flower blossoms. An illusion. The real bridge wasn't destroyed. This was all part of an illusion. Though, this wasn't Seishirou's illusion. Seishirou's illusions didn't break apart with rose petals. 

Then he slowly looked down, praying this was also an illusion. It wasn't, this was real. Subaru's hand, covered in blood stood out from the body was it through. He saw the slight movements of the arms raising up, hands weakly grasping his shoulders to pull its body up with great difficult. He knew the smirk was their but, whose smirk? Faint lips barely brushed his ear. 

"A job well done, Pretty Boy."

- Short chapter I know, but I made the ultimate cliffhanger ever! Bwahahahaha. I think. Did I? If I did, how long should I wait to get the next chapter up? One week, 2? I do have SAT 9 testings to do next week. ^^;; Sorry, ego talking here. Heh.


End file.
